When Past Meets Present
by BobaIsDelish
Summary: Neji and Shikamaru are sent on an...unusual mission, they are sent to modern day Tokyo to bodyguard two modern day girls,but can people who are so different fall for each other? NejixOC ShikaxOC Not totally on par w the series FYI. Complete
1. Insanity or simply a crush Pt I

**When Past Meets Present**

**Chapter 1:** Insanity Or Simply A Crush? **Part I**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto at all. I only own my own characters.

**A/N:** Okay…this is just a little story I did for fun. It's OC and probably OCC as well so please don't review telling me that the pairings are off or anything like that. Now let's get started with the story shall we? Oh and before I forget some of it might not be correct in terms of fighting and missions because I barely get to watch the show so okay we are starting now… Oh and this is going to take place in modern day and everyone is 17.

It was an average day in Konoha, Shikamaru was chilling under a tree watching the clouds go by, Neji was simply pacing and waiting for the portal to open up, he couldn't believe that he was assigned to go through a possibly unstable portal to the future where they were supposed to protect two bratty girls, he also couldn't believe that he was supposed to go with Shikamaru. Lazy-ass.

**Shikamaru:** Neji, did Hokage Tsundae say WHEN the portal would open?

**Neji:** No, she simply said that the portal would open soon. Why do you care anyway? Isn't this what you do everyday? Sit around and just be generally lazy?

**Shikamaru:** I simply want to know when all this troublesome business will be over.

Neji opened his mouth to respond when sure enough a portal opened up (use your imagination on how the portal would look).

Meanwhile in present day Tokyo…

Ren and Usagi were hanging out in Usagi's room. Ren was going to be staying at Usagi's house for about 3 months because her parents were off on a business trip. Ren was lying in bed doing her homework while Usagi was on her computer chatting. Usagi had ruby colored eyes and long layered natural looking red hair, Ren had black hair that was long but not really in a particular style, she also had violet colored eyes.

**Ren:** Usagi I'm going to go take a shower okay?

**Usagi:** Um go ahead, though I'm warning you I was in there a few minutes ago and I saw a spider a big daddy long legs.

**Ren:** Eww! Did you kill it?

**Usagi:** Nope, I didn't get a chance to kill it before it ran away

**Ren:** Man…

**Usagi:** Just kill it yourself

**Ren:** Shudder

So Ren walked into the bathroom and flicked on the light, she hung her clothes up onto the bar and turned on the water, she noticed that the shampoo was empty so she turned around to throw the empty bottle into the trash and when she turned back around she saw herself face to face with a guy with a ponytail sticking almost totally vertically and a guy with silvery eyes. Ren backed out of the room slowly and ran into Usagi's room.

**Ren:** Usagi! There are two strange men in your bathroom!

**Usagi:** You liar! You just want me to kill the spider for you…

**Ren:** No! I'm serious! They popped out of nowhere!

**Usagi:** Okay…okay…I'll go check it out…

Usagi started to walk out her bedroom door when she found herself in very much the same position that Ren was in a few minutes ago, she found herself face to face to Neji.

**Usagi:** _I shouldn't be thinking this but…this guy is kind of cute…_

**A/N:** Yup, this is the end of part one…review but don't flame, no one likes a hater…anyway…tell me if I should continue because this was mainly made so that my stories could be more accessible to my friends but if you other people like it then I'll continue.


	2. Insanity or simply a crush Pt II

**When Past Meets Present**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 1: **Insanity Or Simply A Crush? **Part II**

A/N: I'm going to just add part two to be fair to everyone.

Usagi stepped a few paces back and bumped into a fearful looking Ren. Usagi gulped and backed up as far as she could.

**Shikamaru:** How troublesome, these girls are afraid of us…

Normally Usagi would have yelled that they were totally justified to be scared and Ren would have argued that the guys were being more troublesome. But the girls could see weapons and they could also see that the guys were very sculpted and could easily beat them in a fight so both girls kept their mouths shut.

**Neji:** We are from Konoha village and Hokage Tsunade has assigned us, to watch over you girls.

**Usagi:** …

**Ren:**…

**Shikamaru:** How troublesome, you don't believe us?

**Usagi:** (Quietly) Obviously not…

**Neji:** What is it that is making you girls so distrustful of us?

**Ren:** (REALLY softly) here in Tokyo, it isn't exactly safe to be alone with men.

**Shikamaru:** So you girls don't fight much do you?

**Usagi:** (Still Softly) If by fighting you mean beating a brother upside the head with brass knuckles then yes, we do fight a lot

**Ren:** (Tiny Smile) or if you mean blasting any fella that gets too fresh with maximum strength mace

**Neji:** _Brass knuckle? Mace? What is all this stuff? _I don't understand what you girls are talking about…

**Usagi:** (Slightly Annoyed) Do you even know what our names are?

**Shikamaru:** How troublesome, girls are always so defensive. You are obviously Usagi and YOU are obviously Ren.

**Ren: **I'm not defensive, I simply don't like some random guy trespassing, and making up some lame story and then acting like girls are under him.

**Shikamaru:** Heh, most nights I do get girls under me…(Remember they are 17 years old!)

**Usagi:** How vulgar, boys are such pervs.

**Neji:** You shouldn't let one man's actions influence your opinion of men in general

**Usagi:** Aren't we getting off topic here, first, why are you in here again? Second, when are you going to get out of here? And third do you really think you can beat me in a battle of wits?

**Neji:** First, we are here because we are from 'The Past' village of Konoha, we are on a mission assigned by our Hokage to watch over you girls, kind of like a personal body guard, we don't know the details about our mission though because it is better that we only know what is relevant to us. Second, we are 'going to get out of here' when we find the people who are trying to get you girls killed, and third, yes I do think I can beat you in a battle of wits.

This got Usagi's naturally hotheaded and argumentative personality started and she began to argue with Neji. Ren was watching the whole thing nervously, she hated conflict and arguments, mostly because they stressed her out and disturbed the peace. She dared herself to look over at Shikamaru, he was watching the scene with boredom and disdain, and he looked pretty cute while doing that. Ren felt her face grow hot when he spotted her staring out of the corner of his eye. Shikamaru smirked and thought to himself…

**Shikamaru:** _What a troublesome girl…humph pretty cute though, she could probably compete with some of the girls back in Konoha in terms of looks…I think I'm going to keep an eye on this one…_So…Ren is it? How are you feeling about all this?

**Ren: **How do you think I feel? My best friend is arguing with a possible serial killer, there are two strange teenage guys in a young girls bedroom, and Usagi's parents are coming home any minute…uh oh, they are coming home!

Ren ran over to Usagi and started to shake the poor girl, her parent's disapproved of dating and if they saw the girls standing near guys or anything like that they would lecture for hours about teen pregnancy and other stuff like that.

**Usagi:** Ren! Stop! You are going to give me brain damage, what is with you shaking a girl like that? You are acting like you are about to be killed…you didn't say anything to that guy right there to make him want to kill you did you?

**Ren: **No! But your parents are coming home soon and there are two strange guys in our room!

**Usagi:** Fuck! I totally forgot!

Suddenly both girls heard a sound they really didn't want to hear. It was of Usagi's parents pulling up to the driveway.

**Ren: **Dammit! Uhh okay you guys get out the way you came! I don't care if you came through the bottoms of my socks just get out! Or the people who want to kill us, are going to be her parents.

**Shikamaru:** How troublesome, we came through a portal and it's closed up right now…

**Ren: **Dude! You can't stay here! You have to get out!

**Shikamaru:** There isn't much we can do about it now…

**Ren: **I don't care! I'll push you out of the window if I have to!

**Usagi:** Calm down, mom and dad might not come in here.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and they heard the sound of Usagi's mom.

**Usagi:** Shit! Okay I have an idea…

Usagi's mom opened the door and walked in, the room was the same as usual a bit messy but that wasn't unusual. The girls had stuffed both guys into the closet, the closet doors were slotted like the doors to some dressing rooms, you can see what's going on outside but they can't see you inside.

**Usagi's Mom:** Girls, while I was out shopping I found two beautiful dresses that you girls can wear to the party! Don't worry they aren't matching you girls are getting too old for that!

Usagi's mom took out two dresses that were very…for older type girls, they were low cut and tight fitting, but they were what were in style.

**Usagi's Mom:** Try it on for me girls.

**Usagi:** Uh now? (Shifty Eyes)

**Usagi's Mom:** Yes! What are you afraid of? It's not like there are people who can see you change…

**Ren: **But Ma'am, we would much rather try them on at a more convenient time…

**Usagi's Mom:** Psh! Try them on now so I can know if I should get a bigger size…

Meanwhile the guys loved this!

**Shikamaru:** (Whispers) How troublesome, why won't the girls just listen to their mom and change into those dresses…

**Neji:** (Whispers) Usagi was right you are vulgar.

**Shikamaru:** And as if you wouldn't want a peek of two girls getting changed?

**Neji:** You sound like a perv when you say that, did you know that?

**Shikamaru:** You're homo are you?

**Neji:** (Sputter) W-what? Where would you get a stupid idea like that, I dated Sakura, one of the hottest girls in Konoha (they broke up by the way).

**Shikamaru:** No straight man would deny wanting to see two hot girls get changed…

**Neji:** Fine, I do want to see a little bit, but not as much as you!

**Usagi:** Mom, I really don't feel like trying on this dress right now.

**Usagi's Mom:** Suit yourself, but try it on when you have time.

Usagi's mom finally went back outside and Usagi closed and locked the door after her. While Ren went over to the closet and opened it and both guys came crashing down and who else to land right on top of her but Shikamaru.

**Ren: **Hey! Get off of me…what's your name again?

**Shikamaru:** Shikamaru

**Ren: **Ok Shikamaru get offa me! You're like smothering me.

**Usagi:** Ignore her mean attitude, she likes the male attention.

Ren flushed a deep red, partly because she was pissed that Usagi would say something like that, and partly because it was kind of true.

**Ren: **Well, FYI …uh…what's his name?

**Shikamaru:** Neji…

**Ren: **Yeah, FYI Neji, Usagi only argues with guys who she likes…(wink)

**Usagi:** What? Don't believe her! She is delirious!

But it was too late, Usagi also became flushed and it became obvious to everyone that she was grasping at straws to defend herself. Ren was the first to recover from her crush blush, so she turned to the guys, making sure to not look directly Shikamaru.

**Ren: **You guys should really go home…

**Usagi:** Yeah, but be careful, if you weren't raised in Tokyo things are going to be tough for you guys.

**Neji:** Alright, thanks for the advice…

**Shikamaru:** We'll be back tomorrow…

**Ren: **What? B-but

**Usagi:** Huh?

A/N: Done! Haha, no haters, haters will be cussed out by me to the fullest extent of my vocabulary, but nice people are safe!


	3. Modern Girls Are So Confusing

**When Past Meets Present**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 2: **Modern girls are so confusing…

So the girls went to bed this time, each with one thing on their minds. Two very handsome—I mean annoying things on their minds. So Usagi got up to shut off the light and got into her bed and Ren did the same. So both of them just laid in the silent darkness, both of them wanted to bring up a certain subject but at the same time both of them didn't want to at the same time.

(At the same time)

**Usagi:** Uh Ren?

**Ren:** Usagi?

**Usagi:** Um you go first…

**Ren:** I don't know I was just thinking about the guys, do you think that they're serious about the whole past thing?

**Usagi:** I was going to ask you that! And I don't know, it seems a little suspicious, but at the same time, there really isn't a way to get into that particular bathroom from the outside.

**Ren:** I don't know, I wonder how Tokyo is treating them tonight…

**Usagi:** Haha, I feel a little bad for them, Tokyo is wonderful to us because we are city girls born and bred, but them? They aren't only country but they are supposedly from the past.

**Ren:** I wonder how they are going to meet us tomorrow without getting caught…

**Usagi:** They'll probably climb up the window or something lame like that.

**Ren:** They better not get caught is all I have to say.

So the girls were able to sleep well, because nothing about Tokyo's nightlife bothered them, not sounds of the cars and motorcycles, or the buzz of the local partygoers, not even the booming music could disturb their sleep. But the boys were not having such a great night…

**Neji:** Where are we?

**Shikamaru:** You expect me to know?

**Neji:** Isn't your IQ 200 or more?

**Shikamaru:** How troublesome…

**Neji:** (Grumble) look we can ask that woman right there!

Neji walked over to a woman, who was standing by a gas station, Shikamaru stared at her then he realized something…

**Shikamaru:** Neji, not her, she's a hook—

But it was too late, Neji was already chatting with her.

**Neji:** So could you send me in the direction of a hotel or inn where I can stay?

**Hooker:** Buddy, you have to pay me before I'll show you any hotels.

**Neji:** No, but, it's not for you. It's for my friend and me.

**Hooker: **Why the hell are you talking to me then? You're wasting my time.

Neji walked back to Shikamaru with a confused look on his face.

**Shikamaru:** She asked for money didn't she?

**Neji:** Yes. Help me find a normal looking person.

So they both started to talk to the pedestrians but it was pretty late at night and most of them were snobby teens or weirdos. They were getting really frustrated, and meanwhile the scene at Usagi's house wasn't exactly calm.

**Usagi's Mom:** Usagi, we are so sorry, but you know that we can't bring you because of the fact that Leiko is going to be there (Leiko is a Bitch) and we know that you guys always end up getting in fights with each other, so honey I'll be back in 2 weeks ok?

**Usagi:** Ok…

So Usagi's mom and dad hopped into their car and drove off, and Ren immediately started running around locking windows and doors. Now that there were only two young girls, special precautions had to be taken. So the girls went back into their rooms and tried to get some sleep but both of them felt very vulnerable with no one but themselves.

**Neji:** There are only two people who we know can supply us with a place to stay…

**Shikamaru:** Well let's hope they won't be mad at us…

**Usagi:** Hey Ren, what would you do if someone were to crash through that window suddenly?

**Ren:** Scream and run.

**Usagi:** You wouldn't try to rescue me? How rude!

**Ren:** Please, it's every girl for herself, you've got legs you don't need me.

**Usagi:** Did you see that?

**Ren:** See what?

**Usagi:** I saw a shadow outside the window…

**Ren:** Are you just trying to scare me? Because it's working…

**Usagi:** I'm not! Look!

Sure enough there was a shadow, and suddenly they saw a hand press against the glass of the window. Both girls were frozen with fear suddenly a face appeared it was the slightly embarrassed face of Neji, for some reason Usagi suddenly felt totally relaxed and even happy, she went over and opened the window and let Neji climb in followed by Shikamaru.

**Usagi:** What are you guys doing here?

**Neji:** We um need a place to stay, like you predicted Tokyo wasn't very kind to us.

**Usagi:** Well…Ren what do you think?

**Ren:** I don't know…they could stay on the couches, but I don't know if we can trust them.

**Neji:** Look, we'll look right into your eyes and tell you that we won't do anything that's ungentlemanly. How many guys do you know that could do that?

**Usagi:** Tons, they're called players.

**Neji:** Listen, we won't do anything to you, we just need a place to stay for tonight, I know for a fact your parents just left, so we could offer protection as well.

**Ren:** Well I'm not going to pass up free security…

**Usagi:** Me neither. Fine you guys can stay, but just for tonight.

**Ren:** I can't sleep now…I'm going to play some PS2 the lights and sounds help me get sleepy.

**Shikamaru:** P…S…2?

**Ren:** (Rolls Eyes) Come on I'll show you…

Ren allowed Shikamaru to follow her into the game room, leaving Neji and Usagi alone in the room.

**Neji:** Could you show me to where I'm going to sleep?

**Usagi:** Uh sure…

Usagi lead Neji out into the living where the couches were, Usagi sat down in an armchair and Neji sat down on his couch/bed and the TV flicked on to a news program, it was about a car accident that had recently happened, Neji looks fairly horrified but Usagi was calm

**Usagi:** I think you sat down on the remote…

Neji fished out the remote and handed it to Usagi.

**Neji:** Is stuff like that always happening?

**Usagi:** Pretty much…don't worry you'll adjust…

Suddenly a swirling portal like thing opened and out popped a blonde girl with a bun on top of her head and after her a pink haired girl with a big forehead. And they didn't look too happy…


	4. New Competition

**When Past Meets Present**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 3:** New Competition

**A/N:** Another installment of my crappy ass story, enjoy! Also this is going to be a Sakura/Ino hater story as well, so if you don't like that then leave, don't flame, just leave.

The pink haired girl climbed out of the portal and glared at Usagi and Neji while the blonde girl was looking around the house probably for Shikamaru.

**Usagi:** Who are you?

Pink Haired Girl: Haruno Sakura. Who are you?

**Usagi:** Usagi…

**Sakura:** Maybe I should have asked what are you doing with my ex-boyfriend?

**Usagi:** Nothing.

**Sakura:** Right…Neji what is up with you? You know that you shouldn't be making a move on your client.

**Neji:** I wasn't making a move on anyone. Why don't you just—?

**Ino:** Where the hell is Shikamaru?

**Neji:** I don't know…

**Ino:** Hey, red, where's Shikamaru?

**Usagi:** _Whoa, that's one crazy chick…_he's in the game room with Ren.

**Ino:** Is Ren a GIRL?

**Usagi:** That's what it says on her birth certificate…

**Ino:** GRR! SHIKAMARU!

Meanwhile Shikamaru and Ren were totally oblivious to what was going on outside, Ren had challenged Shikamaru to a game of Mario Kart. Except he kept on winning. Ren was about to challenge him to yet another rematch when Ino ran into the room yelling and screaming.

**Ino:** Shikamaru! What are you doing?

**Shikamaru:** Playing a game…

**Ino:** As if? You expect me to believe that all you're doing is playing a game, when you are alone with a girl in the middle of the night?

**Shikamaru:** How troublesome…how did you get here anyway?

**Ino:** We bribed people around town and we were able to get your portal opened up once again.

**Shikamaru:** Why?

**Ino:** We heard that you were going to be watching over girls and since we don't know how slutty future girls are we decided to go and see for ourselves.

**Ren:** Uh can I get a word in?

**Ino:** No.

**Ren:** …

**Ino:** (Glare)

**Ren:** (Shifty Eyes) Well ahem if you're scared that I'll take your boyfriend then don't worry I don't go for taken men.

**Shikamaru:** She's not my girlfriend, she's just troublesome…

**Ino:** Humph.

**Ren:** Uh who are you?

**Ino:** I'm Ino, not that it matters…

**Ren:** Well uh Ino…could you please leave? (Please?)

**Ino:** Haha, you're not getting rid of me that easily…?

**Shikamaru:** Her name's Ren.

**Ino:** You're not getting rid of me so easily...Ren, what kind of name is that?

**Ren:** What kind of name is Ino? Bleh.

**Shikamaru:** Don't argue, it's troublesome. Let's just go outside and find Usagi and Neji and get this all worked out.

So all three of them walked out, Ino clutching tightly to Shikamaru's arm and Ren looking thoroughly confused and unhappy. They saw that Usagi and Sakura had gotten into an argument and Neji was looking very unsure whether he should risk his life by stopping the fight or risk letting them kill each other, luckily Shikamaru's entrance stopped the fight.

**Neji:** It's about time, what took so long?

**Shikamaru:** The girls were being troublesome again.

**Ino:** _There wouldn't BE any trouble if she would just back off my man!_

**Ren:** _She's the troublesome one, I didn't do ANYTHING._

**Usagi:** The only thing that needs to be discussed is these girls, and where they should be going.

**Sakura:** We are NOT leaving until we are sure that you girls aren't trying to get with our guys.

**Usagi:** Please…we can get guys from our own time period…

**Sakura:** Well if that's true then why don't we just spend the night here?

**Usagi:** Ok then, I've got nothing to hide.

**Sakura:** You don't mind if I spend the night on the couch next to Neji do you?

**Usagi:** No, you're the guest, please take my bed and I'll spend the night on the couch…

**Sakura:** No, really, it's fine I don't mind…

**Ino:** Humph, I'm not even going to ask if I can spend the night with Shikamaru, it's clear he would love sleeping with me by his side.

**Ren:** Are you sure…?

**Shikamaru:** Girls, there's no need to go through this troublesome business, you can both share a bed with me, that way there's no troublesome business.

**Usagi:** You know what? Why don't we settle this right now?

**Sakura:** Give me the time and place bitch…

xoxox

**Ren:** Ugh, Ino stop hogging all the blankets.

**Ino:** I will once you stop kicking them off then pulling them back on!

**Sakura:** Usagi! Stop kicking me! I thought you didn't have bad sleeping habits?

**Usagi:** That's not a sleeping habit; I just want to kick you.

In case you haven't figured it out, the girls ended up sharing beds with each other, to the sadness of the guys…Eventually the girls fell asleep without committing slumber party murder, though it didn't exactly ease the mind of the guys.

**Neji:** What do you think the girls are doing right now?

**Shikamaru:** Something troublesome, like talking about boys…

**Neji:** You realize that they could be talking about us to our ex-girlfriends.

**Shikamaru:** How troublesome, what if Ino is telling Ren all about the bad things I've done?

**Neji:** (Raises Eyebrow) And you care why?

**Shikamaru:** No reason.

**Neji:** Look who is being troublesome now?

**Shikamaru:** Humph, and you have no problems whatsoever with Usagi sleeping in the same bed as your annoying ex-girlfriend? I think you're forgetting who brought up this subject in the first place…

**Neji:** (Snore)

**Shikamaru:** How troublesome, pretending to be asleep.

**Neji:** Fine, you caught me.

**Shikamaru:** You like Usagi don't you?

**Neji:** No I don't.

**Shikamaru:** Poor troublesome Neji, you are denying your feelings…

**Neji:** And what are you doing?

**Shikamaru:** I'm not denying that Ren is pretty cute, and that she would make a fair fling.

**Neji:** I can see why Ino broke up with you…

**Shikamaru:** I broke up with her.

**Neji:** Whatever.

**Shikamaru:** How troublesome, I'm going to sleep now.

The next morning Ren and Usagi woke up early, they didn't have to say it but they both knew they felt something for Shikamaru and Neji, and they knew exactly how to make a man fall for them hard. They would get their revenge on Sakura and Ino they were sure of it.

A/N: Finished! Don't hate!


	5. Revenge, it’s better than diamonds

When Past Meets Present

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 4: Revenge, it's better than diamonds

Usagi: Ren, what are you planning for this morning?

Ren: What do you mean?

Usagi: CD?

CD was their code for crush and destroy, it was basically one of their recipes for revenge, if a girl is messing with them and they happen to be familiar with her crush, they will cook up ways to get this crush of hers to fall for them, therefore destroying the poor girl (sniffle)

Ren: Hmm, yes I've got a plan.

Usagi: What is it?

Ren: First I run a bath for him, or maybe I'll just get the bathroom ready for a shower, then I cook some delicious food, and basically make him feel like the king, that he already believes himself to be.

Usagi: Good plan…basically I'm going to make Neji breakfast, then put it on a tray with some gourmet coffee, then I show him some fine art hanging around the house and see where it goes from there…

Ren: Nice…we are totally going to destroy those bitches…

Usagi: Oh yeah.

Ren went into the biggest bathroom and arranged the soaps in a pretty white basket; all the soaps and shampoos were in complementary pastel colors and smelled really nice, not feminine, but nice. Ren then went into the kitchen and made a delicious breakfast for Shikamaru. She then sat down in the armchair next to Shikamaru's couch and waited for him to wake up. Usagi executed her plan in a different way, first she cooked a pot of gourmet coffee, knowing the scent would slightly rouse Neji, then she made a beautiful looking (and delicious) omelet for his breakfast lastly she wrote a note on pretty stationery that read,

Neji, when you wake up, you'll see a tray of food on the coffee table, it's for you! After you're done eating please walk up the stairs on your left and walk until you see a long corridor, walk down it and you'll get a surprise. 

Usagi set it down next to Neji's head, then she walked over to her bedroom to check on the Sakura and Ino. Because of the time change they were probably going to be zonked out for about 10 more hours.

Shikamaru was the first to wake up, he sat up in his armchair and saw that Ren had been waiting, he smirked then he caught a whiff of the food that Usagi set out for Neji and started paying attention to the food instead. Ren snapped her fingers and motioned for him to get up.

Shikamaru: How troublesome, what is it that you need me to do?

Ren: Relax…and follow me…

Ren flirtatiously put her hand over Shikamaru's eyes and lead him in the direction of the bathroom. She removed her hand from his eyes and let him see.

Shikamaru: Do you need me to run your bathwater for you?

Ren: No…I just arranged it so that you can take a relaxing shower…

Shikamaru: (Smirks) and will you be joining me?

Ren: No…this is your alone time. But come out after you're done and I'll join you for breakfast.

Ren walked out of the bathroom, smiling. Even if he wasn't falling for her, he probably got the hint.

Meanwhile Neji was starting to stir and he rolled over and heard the stationery crumple, he squinted because he was still tired from sleepiness, then he read the note and sure enough there was food on the table waiting for him, everything was still warm, and Neji was hungry so he finished his meal quickly, he then headed down to where the note instructed and ended up in a room filled with fine art. There were sculptures, paintings and expensive instruments. Neji stared in wonder at the beauty.

Usagi: It's about time you woke up sleepy head.

Neji: Sorry I kept you waiting.

Usagi: So do you know anything about art?

Neji: Not modern art.

Usagi: Psh, this art is ancient. It's like from 10 years ago.

Neji: It's not that old.

Usagi: I'm a teenager living in Tokyo, anything that happened last year is old to me.

Neji: I see, well what about antiques?

Usagi: Why pay extra for old furniture, when you can get new furniture for less?

Neji: I'll tell you one thing, you are very original.

Usagi: Of course.

Meanwhile Shikamaru finished with his shower and put his clothes back on. And went out to see the breakfast that Ren had cooked for him. He sat down and she placed a plate in front of him.

Shikamaru: (Sigh) What do you need?

Ren: What makes you think that I need something?

Shikamaru: Why would you go through all this trouble for nothing in return?

Ren: It's just me thanking you for going through all this trouble to be here for me.

Shikamaru: _Heh, getting this chick to fall for me is going to be easy…_That's all right, you don't have to thank me…the pleasure is all mine…

Shikamaru said this while keeping strong eye contact, but he should have been looking at her mouth instead…it was twisted into a sly little smirk.

Ren: _He already seems to be falling for me, so I just have to play this correctly and my CD will go just as planned._

Back in the music room, Usagi almost totally forgot about her CD until Neji brought up the subject of Sakura.

Neji: Did Sakura say anything to you last night?

Usagi: Um yeah she said, Usagi if you kick me one more time I'll kick you off the bed so hard you'll crash into the wall.

Neji: Uh, anything else?

Usagi: Not really, why?

Neji: No reason.

Usagi: This is random but did you bring any extra clothes?

Neji: Um no…

Usagi: Really? Ok you, Ren, Shikamaru, and me are going to the mall today, it's official.

A/N: Done! I know nothing really good happened, it was more of just a filler chapter, but whatever, I'm telling you now, the next chapter is going to be unimportant fluff, come on they are going to a mall, how serious can it get? Anyway yeah that's all.


	6. Shopping Sweethearts

**When Past Meets Present**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 5:** Shopping Sweethearts

**A/N:** Yet another installment of my craptastic, story. Like I said, this chapter is going to seriously lack substance, it's going to be all fluff and yeah. Let's get started.

**Glinfaewyn:** Thank you for your constructive criticism, though I already said in the first chapter that I don't watch the show much because I don't have the time so you don't have to point out to me that my facts aren't totally straight, also when you say that all original characters deserve to be killed, that's only your opinion. Lastly I don't use quotations because the way I do it now saves time and is easier. These stories are for FUN (something your life is probably lacking), and don't worry you aren't going to stop me from writing and I'm not going to change it for you or anyone else. Also for someone who doesn't appear to have written any stories you seem very comfortable critiquing other peoples works. (Sorry you guys had to see my Bitch-tastic side I just hate it when people ignore what I put up on the summary and A/N's)

**Sugardandy, PhantomChaos, Sasuke101, and looSUrxinxDiego:** Thanks you guys, you rock! You're totally awesome! Oh by the way, I really like your stories **Sugardandy**, they're really…spicy! Lastly I'm just going to give my buddy **looSUrxinxDiego** a shameless plug, you guys check out her stories they're hella good!

**Usagi:** Ren, are you done eating?

**Ren:** Just about…

**Usagi:** We need to take these guys shopping; they only have that one pair of clothes to wear.

**Ren:** Oh, that sucks.

**Shikamaru:** We could just wash the clothes we have now…

**Ren:** And what are you going to do while they're in the wash? Walk around naked?

**Usagi:** Ren, I don't see why you would see that as a bad thing, wouldn't you like to see him naked?

**Ren:** OMG! No!

**Shikamaru:** How troublesome…once again my looks get me in trouble.

**Usagi:** Uhuh, well anyway it's shopping time!

**Neji:** How…uninteresting.

**Usagi:** Not when you shop with us.

**Ren:** Yeah, because we may be beginners in a lot of things, but we are experts in shopping.

**Neji:** Wait, what about Sakura and Ino?

**Usagi:** What about them? If they trash the house, we'll just sue their asses and collect the money.

**Shikamaru:** How troublesome…

**Ren:** Come on…

The girls dragged the guys out of the house, both of their attitudes immediately changed from normal to shockingly flirtatious, they winked and blew kisses at the passing taxis until one stopped for them.

**Taxi Driver:** Hop in girls, oh and your boyfriends can hop in too.

All four of them squished in the back seat and the guys couldn't get over the fact that the girls had to flirt just to get a cab.

**Neji:** What was that all about?

**Usagi:** What was what all about?

**Neji:** The whole winky and kissy thing.

**Usagi:** That's how we always get cabs.

**Shikamaru:** Ren, is this true?

**Ren:** Yes, and if we happen to be wearing something with a skirt we just hitch it up a little and we get caps like that (snaps)

**Neji:** That's terrible. What if you happen to meet a pervert?

**Ren:** We never travel alone…and besides when girls are flirty caps are more likely to stop right Mr. Taxi Driver?

**Taxi Driver:** It's true, when girls are flirty and sweet, it makes me want to stop for them.

**Usagi:** See?

So they talked about numerous other random things until they reached the entrance of the mall. The girls were frequent shoppers so they got 50 discount on everything no matter what. So they decided that since the guys were only to stay for about three months, they needed lots of casual clothes, two different formal outfits, and ahem underwear. Seeing some other teenagers reminded the girls something, they had to go to school. Both the girls looked at the guys and they both knew that they would have to go through the tedious task of classifying them, even though even though it was hard to classify people it had to be done, basically they would look at their hair, features, and personality and then pick clothes to match.

**Ren:** Ok, um we have to kind of classify you guys so that we can buy clothes to match and all that.

**Shikamaru:** But that's so troublesome, why bother?

**Ren:** Because, if you guys are supposed to bodyguard us all the time you'll have to come with us to our school.

**Neji:** I hate school

**Usagi:** Join the club, we all do but we still have to go.

**Shikamaru:** How troublesome…

Both girls at this point stepped back and stared at the guys for a while. Ren decided that Shikamaru would wear relaxed skater-ish brands,

**Shikamaru:** Why?

**Ren:** Because, you've got piercings, and spiky hair, all you need is the right type of clothes. Come on.

Ren grabbed Shikamaru by the collar and dragged him to a nearby skate shoe store. Meanwhile Usagi was struggling to think of a style of clothing that would go with Neji's long hair. That's when it hit her, he could probably blend fairly well if he was wearing punk type clothing, so Usagi dragged Neji over to a Hot Topic store for starters.

After about three hours of running from store to store the girls were done and collapsed at a nearby food shop.

Here's a quickie list of what the guys bought…

7 Shirts- Volcom, Quicksilver, Dickies, you get the idea

7 Pants- Levis, Ben Davis, and Dickies

2 Suits- Oscar De La Renta & Versace (The girls have expensive taste)

2 Pairs of Shoes- DC and Chuck Taylor Converse, Vans ECT.

So the guys were super tired, but the girls were ready for a second round of shopping.

**Shikamaru:** How troublesome, can't we just wait here?

**Ren:** (Thinks) Um no. Come ON!

Ren pulled Shikamaru up out of his chair and made him hold his bags. All Usagi had to do was give Neji 'the look' and he sighed and pulled himself up out of his chair. All four of them continued to walk around the mall, when Ren randomly said

**Ren:** Let's go get some ice cream.

**Shikamaru:** How troublesome, shouldn't we be getting all your shopping needs fulfilled first?

**Ren:** Well I do have a shopping need, I need ice cream.

**Usagi:** Ooh, they have a lot of flavors.

They all looked at the menu of flavors, the name of the place was Flavor Filosophy basically the flavor you picked matched your personality, and your ice cream was provided with a little bit of advice.

In the end, Ren got cappuccino flavor (in a cup), Usagi got pineapple coconut (cone), Shikamaru got pistachio (in a cup), and Neji got dark chocolate (in a cone).

**Ren:** (She's reading her Flavor Filosophy) You chose Cappuccino, you are fast paced and talkative, you are always moving a mile a minute, but today take some time and spend it with people who you care about, especially that special someone.

**Usagi:** You chose, pineapple coconut, you are one of a kind, part sweet part tangy, your emotions can change in a heartbeat, so today keep your attitudes aloof and you'll discover the strong emotions of a person around you.

**Shikamaru:** You picked pistachio, you are surrounded by a hard shell, and people have to go through work to crack it open, today let someone open you up and they'll see how much they like the real you.

**Neji:** You picked dark chocolate, you are mysterious and intense and people may not like your bitterness, but you have a soft side that is subtle but definitely there. Today sweeten it up a little for your sweet heart.

**Ren:** Freaky…

**Shikamaru:** True…how is your ice cream Ren?

**Ren:** Yummy…wanna taste?

**Shikamaru:** it depends, do you want a taste of mine?

**Ren:** Sure, I'll try it.

So Ren and Shikamaru held out spoonfuls of their ice cream, but at the last minute Ren instead fed herself the ice cream, and therefore she got two bites of ice cream.

**Shikamaru:** How troublesome, you cheated.

**Ren:** Nuh uh…

Neji was also curious at how pineapple coconut tasted so Usagi agreed to let him have a lick of her cone, so when he leaned in to have a taste, Usagi smooshed it into his face. Neji didn't like this at all, the ice cream was cold, sticky and he didn't like the flavor. So he got revenge in the most effective way, he took Usagi's cone out of her and gulped down almost all of it. So they were fooling around while walking and then they decided to get cleaned up and go home to change. But as soon as they stepped outside they saw that it had started raining fearfully, and all the taxis were taken, there was a beautiful hotel across the street, and they decided that they would have to end up spending the night there…

**A/N:** This was a terrible chapter, I wrote it in a sleepy stupor, and it's rushed and has almost no point. I promise I'll work harder on my next one. And oh yeah, if you don't like my story, don't tell me, honestly it saves your time and mine. So if you don't like it ok, don't tell me, just don't read it.


	7. Stormy Nights, Sweet Dreams

**When Past Meets Present**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 6:** Stormy Nights, Sweet Dreams

**Sasuke101**: Don't worry, next chapter they'll be heading for high school (gasp) things aren't going to be so easy either, teenagers can be so mean (sniffle)

**LooSUrxinxDiego**: haha I'll update, but it won't be very fluffy, I have a problem with writing fluff I'm just not good at it.

**A/N: **Mmkay, looks like I've finished all my business…oh wait, please try to review if you can because it makes me want to write, it's not necessary but much appreciated. Also remember if you don't like it, DON'T flame, if there are certain recurring mistakes in grammar or plot development or something like that, then tell me but be NICE about it, it's not gonna kill you. Also I was so bored, I decided to make a site for my story, like I said I was REALLY bored, it's go there when you can, because it will tell what's going to happen in the next chapters ect.

Let's get started with my crap-a-licious story…

**Ren:** Man…it's raining, and I wore nice clothes today…

**Usagi:** Look at me! I'm wearing expensive clothes, and they're new too…(sniffle)

**Neji:** Rain can't hurt you anyway, let's just hurry up and get to that hotel.

So all four of them ran across the street to the hotel as fast as they could, the rain was hard and stinging, plus it was really cold. They stepped into the hotel and everyone stared at them. Usagi hated it when people stared so she gave them cold glares so that they would look away. Ren instead chose the opposite approach; she turned on the charm and smiled warmly at everyone while she walked up to the reception desk.

**Ren:** Excuse me, but do you happen to have any available rooms?

The receptionist wrinkled her nose at Ren, obviously she didn't recognize her. What you don't know about the girls is that they were given luxurious lifestyles due to their parents.

Ren's parents were art moguls, they traveled all over the world buying and selling fine art. This gave them lots of power but very little time to spend with Ren, but don't worry she isn't messed up due to this, she has a healthy relationship with her parents, unfortunately she inherited their brisk businesslike demeanors, and went into a rage whenever service of something was denied from her. While Usagi's parents had jobs closer to home, her parents were writers, her mom wrote self-help books for women empowerment, while her dad wrote fiery editorials for the local newspaper, so Usagi grew up very self-sufficient and opinionated.

**Receptionist:** Sorry but we don't have any rooms that can accommodate your type, I mean you.

**Ren:** _That bitch! _Are you sure?

**Receptionist:** Yes. We're sorry but we have no rooms left. Now if you could please step aside, there are other customers who want rooms.

**Ren:** You just said that there was none left.

**Receptionist:** Uh yes, but I have to tell them that.

**Ren:** No need, I'll tell them myself.

**Receptionist:** Wait. You can't do that.

**Ren:** This is going to sound bad, but do you know who I am?

**Receptionist:** A bratty, yuppie teenager.

**Ren:** No, I'm Ren Ryusaki, daughter of Eriko and Kana Ryusaki.

**Receptionist:** You lie.

**Ren:** You wish.

**Receptionist:** (Harsh Whisper) Listen, this is a classy place, and if my boss finds out I gave a bunch of teens a hotel room he'll fire me.

**Ren:** I'm SEVENTEEN; I'm not even legal.

**Receptionist:** Exactly, why would I give YOU a hotel room?

**Ren:** Grr…

**Usagi:** Ren, did you get a room yet?

**Ren:** No, this girl right here won't let me get one.

**Usagi:** Yo, listen up lady, we need a place to stay for the night, our house is very far away and—

**Receptionist:** Guess what? I don't care. Go somewhere else.

**Neji:** Uh, girls did you get a room yet?

**Receptionist:** _O…M…G…that guy is so hot! _Um you're staying with these girls?

**Neji:** Yes.

**Receptionist:** Oh in that case, take the deluxe suite, don't worry it's on the house.

**Neji:** Thank you.

**Usagi:** _WTF? _

**Neji:** Hm, I guess they respect men more here…

**Ren:** Psh, Shikamaru get over here!

Shikamaru put down the magazine that he was reading and followed the girls into the elevator. When they finally got to the room, they were actually glad that the receptionist had a crush on Neji; the suite was beautiful it had two separate bedrooms, a living room and a really spacious bathroom. The guys put down their bags, and that's when the girls remembered that they didn't have spare clothes. That meant they were going to have to borrow the guys' clothes. Ren was the first to get showered and changed; she wore Shikamaru's black Dickies t-shirt, and his black jeans, that were way to big for her, so she had to wear it with a studded belt.

**Ren:** Haha, I look like an Asian Avril Lavigne.

**Shikamaru:** I think these clothes look better on you then they do on me.

**Ren:** Haha, as if.

Usagi then changed into Neji's red Volcom shirt and put on the shorts under it. These clothes were also too big.

**Usagi:** Dude, I look like a poser. This is not cute.

**Neji:** You'd be surprised, it looks pretty cute to me.

**Usagi:** What?

**Neji:** Never mind.

Ren had been looking around the T.V when suddenly she squealed happily and started to dance around the hotel.

**Neji:** (Scared Silence)

**Usagi:** What is it Ren?

**Ren:** They have a PS2! I'm saved!

**Shikamaru:** How troublesome, reacting like that to a simple game station.

**Ren:** I love it, it's my thing. I'll play you.

**Shikamaru:** How troublesome, I'm going to win anyway.

**Ren:** We'll see.

So Shikamaru and Ren sat down on the floor and started to play some random video game. Neji and Usagi had no interest in playing or watching so they decided to go out onto the balcony. Usagi stared down at the city covered in rain, and she realized that it was the quietest she had ever seen it, there weren't screaming locals or motorcyclists just some taxis. Usagi noticed that Neji seemed a lot less tense now that the city was quieter.

**Usagi:** You don't like the bustling city do you?

**Neji:** No, not at all, I prefer the quiet and calm.

**Usagi:** Don't you ever get lonely or bored?

**Neji:** No, if I keep busy I can never be lonely or bored.

**Usagi:** You know that tomorrow we're going to have to go to school right?

**Neji:** I do now.

**Usagi:** Well, all I'm going to tell you is that you should get used to crowds and noise, because all of that is a given to high school life. _I hope he'll be able to blend, because if he continues to be so distant and aloof, people might not take to him._ You know what I just realized, you are going to need a cover so people don't get suspicious.

**Neji:** A cover?

**Usagi:** Yes. Ok you'll be my good friend from another country who is visiting for the last semester of high school. Got it?

**Neji:** Yes.

So Ren also gave Shikamaru his cover, he would be Neji's god-brother, who was also from a different country.

Ren got hungry so she ordered room service for everyone.

**Ren:** Let's share ok? That way we can save some money. What do you guys want?

**Usagi:** I'll have chocolate fondue (drools) I'm not really in the mood for a meal.

**Ren:** Ok, and Neji can you share with her?

**Neji:** Sure.

**Usagi:** Ok, yes room service? We would like one chocolate fondue, with…strawberries ok?

**Usagi:** Sure.

**Ren:** Yes, with strawberries, and some…watermelon ok? Thank you. Shikamaru, you can share the watermelon with me all right?

**Shikamaru:** Fine.

So Ren hung up the phone and waited for the food to come, when it finally did, she paid the room service guy and carried the trays in.

She carefully put the fondue next to Usagi and Neji and put the tray of watermelon between Shikamaru and herself.

**Ren:** This is good watermelon isn't it?

**Shikamaru:** It is…

**Ren:** Oh by the way you have something right…there.

Ren poked Shikamaru's chin where there was some watermelon juice.

**Shikamaru:** How troublesome…

Shikamaru tried to wipe it off but he ended up spreading it around.

**Ren:** Haha, boys are so pathetic…here.

Ren took a napkin and wiped off the watermelon juice, what she didn't know was that her shirt was hanging a little low so when she leaned over to wipe of the watermelon juice, Shikamaru got a peek at what she was wearing underneath, and promptly got a bloody nose.

**Ren:** Aww, you got a bloody nose (she has no idea why boys get bloody noses)

Ren rolled up the napkin and stuck it up Shikamaru's nose.

**Ren:** Much better…

**Shikamaru:** How troublesome…_how awesome! I totally got a peek; wait till I tell Neji about this!_

**Usagi:** Well, that was disturbing. How's your fondue Neji?

**Neji:** It's good…though I think there's a strawberry leaf in the fondue.

Neji leaned over the pot to inspect the fondue, and got some of the hot fondue in his eye.

**Usagi:** Ooh ouch. Here um take this and put it on your eye.

Usagi had dipped a napkin in ice water and handed it to Neji.

Meanwhile Ren had eaten enough watermelon to satisfy her ravenous appetite and turned her attention to the pay-per-view that the hotel offered.

**Ren:** Ooh, they finally got this on pay-per-view…

**Usagi:** What is it?

**Ren:** My love, today, tomorrow, forever…

**Usagi:** Really? I really wanted to see that movie…

**Shikamaru:** A chick flick? Troublesome.

**Usagi:** It's not a chick flick, it's a horror movie…watch it with us.

**Neji:** I doubt that it would be scary to Shikamaru and me.

**Ren:** Good, then you can protect us.

They all started to watch the movie, Shikamaru was sitting next to Ren, Ren was next to Usagi, and Usagi was next to Neji. The movie was bloody, scary, and frankly disturbing, by the end all of them looked like they could use a dose of therapy. Shikamaru actually looked relatively not bored, and Neji was speechless, Ren was twitching and shaking, while Usagi was fidgeting with the remote.

**Usagi:** Ok…I guess I'm not getting any sleep tonight.

**Ren:** I want to go home now…

**Shikamaru:** So soon? You just got here.

**Ren:** Don't you think that it's troublesome to watch over us all the time?

**Shikamaru:** (grumbles) Troublesome…

**Usagi:** We should be getting home, we have to get dressed and ready for school tomorrow.

**Neji:** What if something happens along the way?

**Usagi:** We'll call you when we get there ok?

**Neji:** Fine.

So the girls changed and went outside, they then hailed a cab and started to drive home, leaving the guys all alone in the hotel room (which by the way the girls reserved for them until their mission was over).

Shikamaru was shaking out the clothes the Ren had just been wearing.

**Shikamaru:** How troublesome, she doesn't even fold it up.

**Neji:** You shouldn't complain, you're holding the clothes that a hot girl was just wearing.

Meanwhile the girls were just getting home and Usagi called the guys and then they both went inside. They noticed how lonely and cold the house seemed without the guys there, and to their joy, Ino and Sakura left, leaving a single note for the girls.

Dear Usagi and Ren, you can stay with the guys all you want, we're leaving! You can HAVE them; you don't get to stay with them forever anyway. Later.

xoxoxo

The girls awoke the next day and got ready; they then hopped into a cab and drove over to the hotel to pick up the guys, it was time to see how they would react in high school.


	8. New Students

**When Past Meets Present**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto (sniffle)

**Chapter 7:** New Students

**A/N:** Tra, la, la, another chapter…

Neji and Shikamaru had just woken up, and were getting ready to brush their teeth and order breakfast, when suddenly, they heard a knock at the door. Neji sleepily opened the door and saw Usagi and Ren, already in their school uniforms. Shikamaru popped up next to Neji with a slightly annoyed expression.

**Usagi:** You guys aren't ready yet are you?

**Neji:** No…but why bother shopping for us when you have to wear uniforms anyway?

**Usagi:** We only wear uniforms Mondays and Thursdays.

**Shikamaru:** So all the girls are dressed like that today?

**Ren:** Yes…

**Shikamaru:** High school is starting to sound a lot better…

**Usagi:** Hurry up and get dressed, we'll buy you uniforms once we're at school.

So the guys went and got dressed and ready to school, and met the girls downstairs where there was a cab waiting for them. Once they had all squeezed into the backseat, Ren handed them all a frosty cappuccino.

**Shikamaru:** This is all we get for breakfast?

**Ren:** Get used to it.

**Neji:** This isn't exactly a healthy breakfast.

**Usagi:** Well it's what we always have, if you want something else don't expect us to get it for you.

**Shikamaru:** How troublesome…are there any hot girls at this school?

**Usagi:** (Smirk) You're looking at two of them.

**Neji:** That's a little conceited no?

**Ren:** Not at all. Here take a look at this, it's the exclusive guide for new students.

Ren took a small booklet out of her bag and handed it to Neji and Shikamaru, it was called The THS (Tokyo High School) Star.

**Neji:** The THS Star?

**Usagi:** Think of it as a sort of tabloid for the high school.

Neji and Shikamaru flipped through the booklet, and passed through articles such as, the Cutest Couple…is breaking up, and THS's newest IT girl. But the one that caught their attention was the Top Twenty Hottest Girls.

Usagi was a sophomore, and Ren was a junior, so they were on separate lists, the older girls were always higher on the list then the younger girls so it was fair. Usagi was ranked #2 on the list of sophomores, and Ren was #3 on the list of juniors. Which meant that Usagi ranked #12 overall, and Ren was #8 overall. Neji and Shikamaru read this article for a long time, mainly because of the fact that there were comments about all the girls.

Usagi's went something like this

Usagi is a fiery redhead, who is opinionated and not afraid to speak her mind, she is also very hard to get, and you know we like a challenge. That's hot enough for her to get ranked #12

While Ren's went something like this…

Ren is the talkative girl next door, who is approachable and friendly, she is more of the let's be friends type, but perhaps we could be friends with benefits? That's hot enough to get ranked #8.

**Neji:** They actually write this?

**Usagi:** It's not like we care…we're used to it by now.

**Shikamaru:** How troublesome, do they have a list for boys as well?

**Ren:** They do…but its boring…driver stop here.

They had arrived at THS. The girls got out and waved at some of their friends. Then they dragged the guys out, and suddenly they were surrounded by girls, and half the girls didn't even go to their school.

**Random Girl**: Oh my god, who are these guys? They are so cute!

**Another Girl:** Back off, they're mine!

**ANOTHER Girl:** Both of you back off my men!

Ren and Usagi dragged Shikamaru and Neji out of the taxi and walked over to the main office, now almost everyone in the office knew Ren and Usagi, because they were called in there pretty frequently, because they were always getting reported on. They went through the business of getting the guys enrolled and getting them their uniforms, (people this is fake so let's just pretend that the process is really fast.) So by the time they were done with everything, the bell began to ring. The girls purposely signed the guys up for the exact same schedules, so Ren walked away with Shikamaru and Usagi walked off with Neji.

Ren and Shikamaru were walking to History class, Ren's least favorite. When they arrived they saw that almost every girl purposely sat alone, so that Shikamaru could take the seat next to her. Ren smirked at some of the more bratty girls, and dragged Shikamaru over to an empty desk, while Shikamaru seemed totally unfazed by the glares that the guys were throwing him, but he seems a little proud that he had already caught the attention of so many girls. Ren rolled her eyes and leaned back in the chair, and started playing with her hair, something she always did when she was bored. That's when the teacher walked in; this teacher was one of the meanest out of the whole school. And didn't show sympathy to anyone, even new students weren't exempt from big assignments. And Shikamaru was no exception.

**Teacher:** Today, we are going to be starting partner work, I already know most of your study habits and now I'm going to test you on how well you work as a partner. I will allow those who are well behaved are allowed those who aren't are going to lose that privilege.

While she said that last line she looked directly at Ren, it was no secret that Ren was hated by a lot of teachers, she just got bored so easily, which meant she got in trouble.

**Teacher: **This time around I'm very impressed; everyone gets the privilege of picking his or her own partner, except Ren. Ren you will be paired with Shikamaru our new student. Have fun…

Now the teacher knew what she just did, Shikamaru was new so therefore he didn't know how things were to be done.

**Shikamaru:** How troublesome…

**Ren:** You're telling me! Whatever…meet me at Usagi's house after school and we'll plan things out.

**Shikamaru:** Troublesome…

Usagi also didn't have such a great morning, her first class was poetry, and one of her hated and loved classes. She loved it because it was easy and she could pretty much do whatever, she hated it because guys were always using that class to send her 'romantic' poems, which were more perverted than romantic. Once she got into the class she immediately felt the eyes of almost every single guy in the class, she noticed that there were a lot of girls' eyes following her, that's when she realized they were following Neji. They sat down next to each other so that they would be safe from their admirers, today was an easy day their only assignment was to write poems and share them with your classmates. And Neji got a whole lot of poems that day.

**Girl:** Neji-kun read MY poem…

**Other Girl**: No read MY poem, it rhymes!

Neji handled it well considering the circumstances, and almost all the girls immediately fell in love with him.

**Popular Girl:** Neji-Kun, how would you like to be put on the list of hottest guys of THS?

**Neji:** Sure, whatever…

**Popular Girl:** I'm Stacey by the way…

**Neji:** Yeah, ok.

**Stacey:** What's wrong Neji-Kun? You seem so distant…

**Neji:** I simply don't like all these girls giving me poems; I'm not interested in them…

**Stacey:** Whom are you interested in? _Oh Neji-kun! Your heart is flooded with feeling…if only it was flooded with feeling for ME! _

**Neji:** Well, she's very smart and pretty, and she's in this class…_Oops I wasn't supposed to say that out loud…_

**Stacey:** Oh well I'm sure she'll like you back…_Neji-Kun…it IS me! _

**Neji:** _I've gotta get away from this chick…_

Meanwhile Usagi was flooded as well, flooded with poems.

**Guy:** Usagi, did you like my poem?

**Usagi:** It was all right.

**Another Guy:** What about mine?

**Usagi:** Eh.

**ANOTHER Guy**: Did you read mine?

**Usagi:** Uhuh. _Somebody SAVE me…this is driving me NUTS!_

It was at that moment Neji went over to her table.

**Neji:** Usagi, do you think you could show me where my next class is…privately?

**Usagi:** _What's this all about?_

Usagi went aside with Neji to an empty desk, to her surprise all he did was sit and stare into space

**Usagi:** You pulled me aside for this?

**Neji:** Well, I needed a way to get away from Stacey, and you are the only girl who I can stand.

**Usagi:** Haha, well thank god, I needed someone to save me from those losers. _How sweet…I mean nice…I mean…whatever._

They both finished with their classes and the rest of the day went in pretty much the same manner. Girls obsessed about Neji and Shikamaru, ect. So when the day was done Ren and Usagi were waiting for a cab to pass by they were totally tired from chasing girls off of Shikamaru and Neji, they put on an act that they were just worried about Neji and Shikamaru's safety, but honestly they just didn't want the guys to get too close to the other girls.

**Usagi:** Ren, are you going to hang out after school?

**Ren:** Sadly, no. I've got to work on my project with Shikamaru.

**Usagi:** Uhuh, yeah a 'project' is it in the art of 'French'?

**Ren:** No, history—wait what do you mean by…oh my god, I'm not frenching Shikamaru, you're crazy…

**Usagi:** You'd like to…

**Ren:** Uhuh, sure…and I'm just supposed to ignore the fact that you and Neji are going to be all alone this afternoon…with nothing to do…just the two of you…plus I happen to know that Neji likes you a lot…

Usagi turned slightly pink at hearing this and it took a while for her to reply

**Usagi:** How do you know?

**Ren:** I heard. I heard that in poetry class, he took you aside, and rescued you from the horny guys…how romantic…

**Neji:** What's this I hear about romance?

**Usagi:** Nothing, just stupid girl stuff.

At that all four of them caught a cab and started on the trip home, little did they know they were being stalked by some of the schools biggest gossip reporters…


	9. Gossip? Rumors? Welcome To High School

**When Past Meets Present**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Chapter 8:** Rumors? Gossip? Welcome to High School.

**A/N**: Ok…chapter 8 is finally out! Sorry if I took a while, I have the attention span of a hyper two year old so now here it is…oh and if you have any suggestions for the next chapter it's greatly appreciated because I'm sort of hitting a plateau, total writers block. Let's start now…

So Shikamaru, Ren, Usagi and Neji finally arrived at Usagi's house, still oblivious to the fact that they were being stalked. Shikamaru spotted a shady tree and walked over and laid down lazily. Ren hung her head in despair and walked over tiredly.

**Ren:** (Tired Voice) Shikamaru…get up…

**Shikamaru:** How troublesome…

**Ren:** Come on…you've been doing this to me all day…

**Shikamaru:** But this is so pointless…

**Ren:** Well I want a good grade on the assignment…

**Shikamaru:** Do it all yourself…

**Ren:** One, this is huge and there is too much for me to do alone. And if I do have to do it alone, I'll have to stay up late, and when I stay up late I'm tired, and if I'm tired I'm cranky, and when I'm cranky I might yell at the teacher, and if I do that then I'll get sent to the office again.

**Shikamaru:** Fine…I'll help you…but I'll need something in return…

**Ren:** (Sarcastically) What? My first-born child?

**Shikamaru:** Do I look like I want to take care of your child?

**Ren:** What is it then?

**Shikamaru:** You are going to have to spend Saturday with me relaxing and doing nothing…

**Ren:** What? Why? _Yeah, why would you want to spend the day with ME?_

**Shikamaru:** You need a break, you are neurotic and overworked.

**Ren:** I am so not. (Twitch)

**Usagi:** Are you love birds going to spend the entire day out here or are you coming inside?

**Ren:** Come on…

Ren grabbed Shikamaru's arm and dragged him into the house and took him into a guest room and closed the door. She then pushed him hard so that he fell onto the bed and took off her jacket.

**Shikamaru:** It appears that you have suddenly become bold; I'm in a very compromising position right now.

**Ren:** Don't get excited just yet, being the lazy-ass that you are, I know that I'm just going to be the bitchy, dominatrix Ren.

**Shikamaru:** Great, another bossy woman.

Ren rolled her eyes and took out all the necessary papers.

**Ren:** Here, take notes on this chapter, write neatly, I see your usual chicken scratch and I am not going to have that.

**Shikamaru:** Troublesome girl…

Ren and Shikamaru were so concentrated on their work that they didn't notice something odd outside the window. It was the notorious school tabloid reporter, Eri Ayugai. Eri was recording everything through the open window, and chatting with Stacey on her cell phone.

**Eri:** I've got a clear shot of Ren and that new guy Shikamaru. Wait till we publish this on the THS Star website…

**Stacey:** What's the story?

**Eri:** Imagine this…Ren and the school's newest heartthrob, a match made in heaven or another mind game?

**Stacey:** I don't totally understand…why would people care?

**Eri:** Ok here's my plan, it's no secret that Shikamaru has already attained a large fan base, so once his hopeful fan base finds out that Ren is going out with him, they'll do everything in their power to drive her away, and on top of that once Shikamaru reads the dirt that is included in the article about her, it'll send him running for the hills.

**Stacey:** Well one thing's for sure, you are totally going to destroy Ren.

Now Eri hated Ren, and when I say she hated Ren, she HATED Ren. The reason was simple, Ren ended up going out with almost every crush that Eri had, and Ren was totally aware of this, people were always telling Ren who Eri's current crush was, but Ren didn't particularly care. She dated whomever she wanted to.

So Ren was in the middle of her notes when suddenly Shikamaru handed her a full page of notes front and back, neatly written and at college level.

**Ren:** You're done already?

**Shikamaru:** Yes, it was troublesome and boring but I'm done.

**Ren:** Wow, so fast…ok get started on the next chapter.

**Shikamaru:** How troublesome.

Meanwhile Neji and Usagi had totally nothing to do, Neji was waiting for Shikamaru so they didn't have to waste money on separate cabs. They pretty much had nothing to do except watch T.V. And on top of that it was totally corny daytime T.V. well actually it was a movie, but still it was romantic crap that couples watched on Valentines Day.

**Usagi:** Would you believe that my boyfriend took me to see this in the movie theaters for our first date?

**Neji:** Is he still your boyfriend?

**Usagi:** No, it turns out he only wanted one thing…you can guess what.

**Neji:** I see…well why did you date him in the first place?

**Usagi:** _Why is he asking such, penetrating…questions? _Well I guess it was because he was just so mysterious I was intrigued.

**Neji:** I see…

So they continued to talk about this subject, but they were also the victims of Eri's harsh camera lens.

Stacey (Over the cell phone): Eri, do you see them?

**Eri:** Crystal clear…

**Stacey:** What are they doing?

**Eri:** It appears that they are cuddling on the couch and watching a romantic movie.

**Stacey:** Poor Neji-Kun, he's being tortured by Usagi, he obviously likes me but she won't allow her affections to go to someone else.

**Eri:** Err, ok?

**Stacey:** Keep an eye on them; we are going to have a lot of writing to do tonight…

The next day when Usagi, Ren, Neji and Shikamaru arrived at school, the girls noticed that they were getting a lot more glares than usual, and the guys noticed this too.

**Ren:** Did I do something yesterday that would get people mad?

**Usagi:** I don't think so…did I?

**Ren:** Not that I know of…

That's when suddenly one of their friends walked by them, and dropped the THS Star into Ren's hands.

Ren frantically flipped through the pages and stopped when and stopped at a very unflattering picture of her and Shikamaru, it looked a lot like it wasn't it appeared that she had jumped on top of Shikamaru and was about to kiss him but it actually wasn't, Usagi peeked over and looked at the picture

**Usagi:** When did this happen Ren? I thought this WASN'T French…

**Ren:** This is what really happened…

(Flashback)

Ren was sprawled across the bed and Shikamaru was sitting cross-legged on the ground, when Ren swung her leg over the side of the bed and accidentally kicked Shikamaru in the face.

**Shikamaru:** How troublesome…

Shikamaru grabbed Ren's foot and yanked down, causing Ren to fall off the bed, right on top of him, and they had that awkward moment where neither of them moved and then Ren got while making jokes about the whole thing

**Ren:** Hehe, I guess it was my turn to be in the compromising position…_that was close! I almost kissed him! _

**Shikamaru:** _How troublesome, I got her right where I wanted and I have nothing to show for it…_

(End Of Flashback)

**Ren:** See? That's all that happened.

**Usagi:** Uhuh.

Ren began to read her article with disbelief. It read:

Ren, our #8 ranked girl, was caught in her candid moments, with our new stud, Shikamaru. She was believed to only be dating Shikamaru in an attempt to get revenge on Eri out of jealousy. A word to the wise, don't expect this relationship to last.

At this point, Ren couldn't stand to read any more of it, she couldn't remember the last time she had been so mad! She handed the magazine to Usagi and scanned the crowds for Eri. Usagi didn't waste any time scanning the magazine for her name or picture and it wasn't long before she found it. It read:

Usagi, the #12 ranked girl, has been caught cuddling the sophomore sweetie, Neji. No one ever thought that Usagi would be the type of girl to go for taken men, after Neji was reported to be dating our female sophomore sweetheart, Stacey.

Usagi crumpled up the paper in rage.

**Usagi:** Grr, did you find either of those bitches yet?

**Ren:** I wish, they must be hiding from us.

That's when Eri and Stacey appeared, and they purposely stood close to a teacher. Stacey stuck out her tongue at Usagi and that just made Usagi angrier. Ren saw this and sucked in the air through her teeth something she did when she saw something similar to a car crash. That's when she saw that Eri was faking tears and sobbing uncontrollably to one of her friends. It was stuff like this that made Usagi's blood boil; she hated it when girls tried to get sympathy by crying. So both of them were plotting various ways to kill Stacey and Eri, when Shikamaru and Neji appeared behind them.

**Shikamaru:** Do you want to start walking to class?

**Ren:** Hmm, sure baby…(wink)

**Shikamaru:** Ren…are you ok?

**Ren:** I'm great…how are you?

**Shikamaru:** A little scared…

**Ren:** (Whispers) Just play along, this will be perfect revenge on Eri. (A little too loudly) Shikamaru…do you think you could come by the house after school and study…

**Shikamaru:** Sure…is it going to be a private study session?

**Ren:** Of course…always…

Ren then linked arms with Shikamaru and walked off with him in the direction of their first class, and left Eri glaring with jealousy.

**Usagi:** Ok…actually that's a pretty good idea…come on Neji we'll be late for our class too…

Usagi gently held Neji's hand and lead him to their first class…

**Neji:** _What? I can't believe that she is doing this…and I can't believe that I'm actually getting butterflies…_

So Shikamaru and Ren got into the classroom and sat down next to each other. Ren was getting out her notebook when suddenly she felt something kind of sharp hit her in the head.

**Ren:** Ouch.

Shikamaru pulled a paper airplane out of Ren's ponytail and handed it to her. It read:

Ren, you bitch! How dare you play with the affections of Shikamaru? Are you going to date him then toss him like all your other boyfriends. You better watch out the Shikamaru doesn't fall for something real.

**Ren:** Ok…? Weird.

Ren showed Shikamaru the note and he obviously thought it was pathetic as well. So the rest of the day they had to face the evil glares of boys and girls alike, Ren was being glared at by girls because they didn't want her to date Shikamaru, Shikamaru got glared at by the guys for the same reason. Meanwhile Usagi and Neji were enjoying their little 'act' more than they had expected.

Usagi walked hand in hand with Neji all the way to their class, and then she let Neji put an arm around her (Me: Aww! So Cute!). Usagi was delighted at the fact that the entire time no guys dared to flirt with her. So the day was pure heaven for Usagi, while the day was tiresome and troublesome for Ren. Finally it was time for lunch and Usagi and Ren met at their usual spot next to a fountain.

**Usagi:** So…what's up?

**Ren:** I'm tired of this, girls keep on sending me notes, and it's getting troublesome.

**Usagi:** Someone's inherited a habit…

**Ren:** What do you expect? He says it like sixty times a day.

**Usagi:** Bitch alert…

Sure enough Eri and Stacey were walking toward Ren and Usagi and sat down near them as if nothing was wrong, if that particular area wasn't so populated with teachers Ren and Usagi probably would have pushed those two girls into the fountain. But they didn't, instead they greeted Neji and Shikamaru warmly.

**Ren:** Hey Shikamaru…it's about time…I really missed you…

Ren got up and gave Shikamaru a big hug, but she just couldn't keep the devious look out of her eyes as Eri watched with contempt, Usagi went with a similar approach, she waited for Neji to sit down and then sat closely next to him and fed him some of her food. That's when Eri and Stacey could take it no more and confronted Usagi and Ren.

**Eri:** What the hell do you think you're doing?

**Ren:** Hanging out with my sweetheart, after all you are the one who saw it with your own camera.

**Eri:** Well, if you don't truly like him then let me have him…

**Ren:** What makes you think that I don't really like him?

**Eri:** You're just doing this to get me jealous.

**Ren:** Oh yeah?

Ren grabbed Shikamaru's collar and pulled him into a kiss smack on the lips…

**A/N**: That's all folks! I'll add more later right now I'm totally devoid of inspiration, so inspire me with some reviews and I'll update…


	10. Fear Can Harbor Love

When Past Meets Present

**Chapter 9: **Fear Can Harbor Love

**Disclaimer:** I Do Not Own Naruto

**A/N:** Sorry if I didn't update for a long time, it didn't feel that long to me…well lately I've been really, really busy so I haven't found time to update, or I simply didn't feel inspired so yeah, that's pretty much it. Where did I leave off? Oh yeah Ren just kissed Shikamaru.

Eri watched Ren kiss yet another guy that she had a crush on and she opened her bottle of Evian water and dumped it over Ren's head, and Ren promptly broke the kiss and smiled at Eri and waved goodbye to Shikamaru coyly and walked over to the bathroom to dry off. Shikamaru was in shock at what Ren had done, he never expected her to kiss him in front of so many people, and he also couldn't help but get butterflies. Even though he rationalized that Ren's kiss was probably just for revenge and show, he couldn't chase away the glimmer of hope that maybe she actually had feelings for him. He snapped out of his thoughts and saw the smirking face of Neji.

**Shikamaru: ** What are you smirking about?

**Neji: ** Nothing, the expression on your face is priceless. So much concentration.

**Shikamaru: ** How troublesome. _Troublesome, girls are so confusing, even my high IQ can't figure out what goes on in girls' minds. _

Shikamaru shoved his hands in the pockets of the hundred dollar jeans that Ren had bought for him and walked off, probably in search of a tree to sit under.

**Usagi: ** How odd…they kiss then they go in their separate ways…

**Neji: ** Well just because they shared one kiss doesn't mean that they are a couple.

**Usagi: ** I guess not…

In the midst of all this commotion, Usagi almost forgot that Eri and Stacey were still there pointing and jeering.

**Usagi: ** What's so funny girls? Did you finally see your reflections?

**Stacey:** Oh nothing's funny…(giggle)

**Usagi: ** Whatever…I'm not going to stand here while you guys giggle like little bitches.

**Stacey: **Fine, you can go…but no need to drag Neji-Kun away…

**Usagi: ** Who said that I'm dragging him around? He can do whatever he wants, is it my fault that he likes to hang out with me instead of you…

**Stacey:** Well maybe he just pities you…

**Usagi: ** So? I know that he isn't, and I don't really care if you disagree, and oh yeah, if he really did like you, then he'd be with you no matter what I wanted FYI…

Usagi turned to walk away, but instead she felt an arm wrap around her waist, she looked down and saw the Rolex watch that she had bought for Neji and looked up at his serious face, he gently led her away, she knew that he was doing that to make the point, but deep down she felt the spark of optimism, the slight hope that he felt about her in the way she felt about him, which even she wasn't sure of.

So the rest of the day went by in the same boring fashion, Ren and Shikamaru turned in their project and judging from the teacher's subtle hints, they probably aced it. And no girls were giving Ren any trouble, though Ren had to deal with the guy that she randomly kissed on the lips all day. Which in itself was not extremely unpleasant despite the fact that if their heads would bump or hands would accidentally touch, instead of being able to laugh it off, they would instead be forced turn away, in vain attempts to hide their blushing faces. Ren actually kind of liked that, she hadn't been with a guy who could give her butterflies and make her blush in so long, being with Shikamaru felt like pure, cute, fluffy, bliss. While Shikamaru was feeling unusually dazed, but still content. Meanwhile Usagi was feeling agony. She couldn't stand thinking about whether or not Neji's feelings were for real, or if they were just another optimistic mirage that her mind conjured up, so Usagi struggled to concentrate on her schoolwork, and it didn't help that Neji was sitting right next to her, not doing much but still looking unbearably cute. As if she needed another distraction. She felt herself growing listless and she found that she had been reading the same sentence in her textbook seven times, and with much effort she devoted her attention to her work. While this was going on Neji had absolutely no clue the effect that he was having on Usagi, he was simply glad to be able to be close to her, he didn't want to think about whether or not she felt the same way, he was just happy that she was close to him. The school day ended with nothing much happening. Usagi felt tired because she had to keep on pushing herself to concentrate. Meanwhile Ren was in a dreamy state, her eyes were clouded and sparkling as if she was off in some beautiful dream world, and she walked not really paying attention where she was going. She finally was able to snap out of her state when she spotted Usagi and Neji walking to her and Shikamaru. She waved and hailed a taxi. Once all four of them had climbed in, Shikamaru yawned and put his arm around Ren (Me: You know, the yawn then reach out your arms ect.), and to Usagi's surprise Ren didn't reach up and move his arm away.

**Usagi: ** (Nudges Neji) Looks like we have here a love connection…

**Ren: ** Whatever!

**Usagi: ** (Sings Softly) Ren and Neji sittin' in a tree…

**Ren: ** Shuddup!

**Neji: ** You shouldn't talk like that Ren…

**Ren: ** Sorry…I didn't mean to diss your lover (Not in the pervert way!)

**Usagi: ** What? I'm not—

**Ren: ** (Puts fingers in ears) La, la don't tell me, it'll break my heart, because I've already got it set on going to your wedding…

**Shikamaru: ** Troublesome…

**Ren: ** I heard that…

**Usagi: ** Haha.

They joked and laughed around, when the taxi had to stop at a light, there were huge traffic, because once again the weather was being unpredictable, and the sunny skies were turning into gray rain clouds.

**Taxi Driver: **Hey kids, you might just want to walk home, this traffic isn't going to budge for a long time, and I've got the clock running as well, so to save money maybe you kids should walk…

**Ren: ** Thanks for the tip…but we can't walk…it's really far…

**Taxi Driver:** Well there is somewhere you can stay…but it's not exactly the most welcoming place…

**Usagi: ** What is it?

**Taxi Driver:** It's the old Fujimoto house…

**Usagi: ** Isn't it deserted?

**Taxi Driver: **No, it has caretakers who are willing to rent out rooms for the night.

**Ren: ** What she means is, isn't it haunted?

**Taxi Driver:** Don't worry about it sweetheart, I'm sure your boyfriend can protect you…

**Ren: ** …

**Usagi: ** Nice one…

**Shikamaru: ** How troublesome, a lightning storm is brewing…

**Usagi: ** Let's go…what could happen?

So they walked the rather short distance to the Fujimoto house, when they knocked on the door a short old woman opened the door.

**Old Woman:** Yes?

**Neji: ** We need a room for tonight…

**Old Woman:** Two rooms, queen size bed…

**Neji: ** Sounds perfect…

**Old Woman:** Come in…

The old woman stood aside and let them all in, the house was well cleaned but had a cold, icy quality that send chills up their spines. The walls were covered with musty dark purple wallpaper that had the oddest design, it was of barbed wire entwined with vines, the floor was covered with black marble that was cracked in some areas and though everything was clean, there was a stale condition that made everything seem dirty. The old woman kindly motioned for them to follow her upstairs.

**Old Woman: **So you are only going to stay for tonight am I correct?

**Ren: ** Yes.

**Old Woman: **You will pay in the morning when you leave. You know that you are the only guests we have had in a long time…

**Usagi: ** Hehe, yeah…

**Old Woman: **This house has a rich history you know…this room here belonged to Master Fujimoto and his wife, she was beautiful and so kind, pity what happened to her…this will be your room

The old woman motioned for Usagi to put her stuff down, and then led Ren to her room

**Old Woman: **This room belonged to the master's nanny, she was a very seductive, sultry woman, she had a good heart, pity…pity…

**Ren: ** Um thanks…

The old woman left leaving them extremely worried about what was a 'pity'.

**Shikamaru: ** So Ren are you going to spend the night with Usagi?

**Ren: ** Um, no, that is unless you want to share a bed with Neji…

**Shikamaru: ** Does this mean…?

**Ren: ** Yes, whatever, I'm going to spend the night with you…happy?

**Shikamaru: ** I must admit, yes.

**Neji: ** So Usagi are you ok with spending the night with me?

**Usagi: ** _Yes! Yes! _Yeah…after all little miss Ren wants to spend the night with Shikamaru.

**Ren: ** Hey I like you and all, but I need to be protected.

**Shikamaru: ** Come on, let's get settled…

So Usagi went into her room and Ren went into her room with Neji and Shikamaru following behind.

Usagi's room was painted a blood red—I mean burgundy color. The bed was spread with a red satin and it looked like it could be Dracula's lair.

**Usagi: ** Ok, so I'm going to go take a shower—oh damn, I don't have my clothes with me…

**Neji: ** I think the woman said that there are clothes in the dresser…

Usagi opened the closet and saw that there were clothes; the problem was these clothes were very old Victorian styled and kind of musty. Usagi finally picked out a loose flowing black dress that was loose enough to sleep in. She changed into it and blushed slightly at the way Neji looked at her.

**Usagi: ** Ok I'm done with my shower, did you find any clothes to sleep in?

**Neji: ** No, I'll just wear the clothes I'm wearing now. _Heh, Usagi looks nice in that black dress. _

Meanwhile Ren and Shikamaru were lying on the bed and staring at the ceiling, both of them knew that they should be taking a shower, but they were just too lazy.

**Ren: ** Hey Shikamaru, do you want to take a shower first?

**Shikamaru: ** Maybe later, why don't you?

**Ren: ** I don't feel like it, I don't even have any clothes…

**Shikamaru: ** There are some in the dresser…

**Ren: ** Ok…

Ren looked in the dresser and grimaced at all the old fashioned clothing, she finally picked out a white nightgown to sleep in. She changed into it and sneered at Shikamaru's smirking.

**Ren: ** What's so funny?

**Shikamaru: ** It's not every day when I get to see a girl in a white nightgown…

**Ren: ** Well I don't see you having to wear some ancient clothing…

**Shikamaru: ** I have no problem wearing back my clothes.

**Ren: ** Fine…

So Shikamaru and Neji finished with their showers, and came back out to see the girls reading what appeared to be a diary.

(Usagi's Room)

**Neji: ** What are you reading?

**Usagi: ** Mrs. Fujimoto's diary, there is a lot of scary stuff in here…

**Neji: ** Like what?

(Diary Entry)

Dear Diary, I am starting to have suspicions that my husband and the nanny are having an affair, we pay her for spending the night, when the children can already sleep soundly through the night with no problems that I can't handle. At dinner she kept on smiling at him, and I'm fearful that I'll end up having to dispose of her in some way, what is she offering that I'm not?

(Ren's Room)

**Shikamaru: ** Where did you get that book?

**Ren: ** I found it, and it's really scary, it's the nanny's diary…

(Diary Entry)

Hello again diary, today was a scary day, I almost got caught with the master, and missus (You say it like Mrs.) is starting to suspect something is going on, how I pray that she will never learn the truth, for if she does I will be subject to her rage, a rage so strong that even her husband fears her. I feel dirty, I am having an affair with a married man, but I can't help it. I love him. But he'll never leave his wife, even though he tells me that someday, when the moment is right, he'll leave, but I know that's not true…

(Mrs. Fujimoto's Diary)

Dear Diary, I've never been more angry in my life! My suspicions have been confirmed. Today I caught the nanny in bed with my husband; they were fornicating in MY bed. I've never felt so insulted or dishonored; I vow that by midnight tonight, I will get my revenge. No matter how low I have to stoop, I will get my revenge on both of them. This I swear.

(Nanny's Diary)

Dearest Diary, you are the only one that I can confide in. Missus caught me with Master today, we were in her bed and neither of us expected her to come home so early, right now I'm hiding under the stairs, I fear the wrath of Missus, the glint in her eye when she caught me was like being looked over by the devil, I fear for my life as well as the master's…

(Mrs. Fujimoto's Diary)

Dear Diary, I've just committed an unforgivable sin, I killed my husband, and I killed my nanny, and in front of my children's eyes. I feel terrible and foul, this will send me to hell, but there is no hell worse than the torment of my troubled mind and impure soul. So, tonight I will end my earthly suffering and send myself to my destiny, so I will commit my final sin, and as I am writing this I am putting the rough rope around my neck and I bid this world goodbye…

So all four of them finished reading the passages and they were all silent…that's when Ren got the idea to look it up on her cell phone. In bold print read: THE FUJIMOTO MASSACRE. Ren furrowed her brow as she read the ways the Nanny and Master were brutally murdered. The article read:

The wealthy oil mogul, Hideo Fujimoto and his nanny Kyoko Hiro, were brutally murdered by Mae Fujimoto. Evidence states that Kyoko was hiding underneath the staircase when she was discovered by Mae, who then stabbed her in her right lung, and she ran to her bed room leaving behind a trail of blood leading up into her room, where she was stabbed once again by Mae, and her body was found in the middle of her bedroom floor. Hideo was currently taking a bath in the master bedroom's bath while this was going on, Mae found him and threw an electrical device into the water shocking Mr. Fujimoto to death, and lastly Mae was found hung in her bedroom.

Ren: Shikamaru…I'm scared…

Shikamaru: Of what?

Ren: She died right in the middle of our floor!

Shikamaru: What problem would she have with you?

Ren: I don't know…but I think we should tell Neji and Usagi…

Ren ran into Neji and Usagi's room, and apparently they knew about it as well, judging from their horrified expressions…

Ren: You know don't you?

Usagi: Oh yeah, we know a lot more then we'd like.

Ren: I'm really scared, the nanny was killed in my room…

Usagi: Well the Master was killed in my bathroom, and missus died in the middle of my room.

Ren: I'm so scared…

Shikamaru: Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you…

Ren: You better not…

Shikamaru: Let's go back and try to get some rest…

Ren: Bye…don't die!

Usagi: Same to you!

So Ren and Shikamaru went back to their room, Ren set up a bed for Shikamaru on the ground, while she settled on the bed. After all even though she liked him, she wasn't ready to share a bed with him. Usagi and Neji decided to stay on the bed, but they agreed to stay as isolated from each other as possible.

(Ren's Room)

Ren was lying in bed, trying to get thoughts of murder and blood out of her head but she just couldn't, that's when their light started to flicker on and off, even though she knew that Shikamaru had flipped the light off a long time ago. She sat up straight in bed and looked around the room, there didn't appear to be anything so she laid back down cautiously, when she heard the moans of a woman in anguish.

Ren: Shikamaru…

Shikamaru: Are you ok?

Ren: Yes, but I'm really scared…do you think you could climb up on the bed for a while…?

Shikamaru: I thought you'd never ask…

Shikamaru climbed on the bed and burrowed down into the covers. Ren was still sitting up, rigid as a board. Shikamaru reached up and found her hand and tried to get her to lie down, after a while she did, but she was tense as she lay in bed.

Shikamaru: What's wrong?

Ren: Someone was killed in this room…

Shikamaru: Shh, just sleep, I'll stay awake and look out for you if you want…

Ren: No, it's ok…

Shikamaru: Look at me.

Ren flipped over so that she lay face to face with Shikamaru.

Shikamaru: I'll protect you, trust me.

Ren: Ok…

Ren closed her eyes and felt truly indebted to Shikamaru, so she put her hands on the back of his neck and pulled him into yet another kiss.

Ren: Thank you…

Ren was finally able to relax and go to sleep and shortly after Shikamaru fell asleep as well.

(Usagi's Room)

Usagi was hearing a lot of sounds, sounds that kept her awake. There was a weird noise like small patters, not rain, but something else, that's when Usagi figured it out, the patters were the footsteps of spiders, big hairy fat ones. Usagi imagined them crawling over her face with their hairy legs, and shook Neji awake.

Usagi: Neji, are you asleep?

Neji: No.

Usagi: Do you hear the spiders?

Neji: Yes.

Usagi: And you're not going to do anything about it?

Neji: Even I don't have the power to kill that many spiders.

Usagi: What if they crawl on my face?

Neji: It wouldn't make you look any less beautiful…

Usagi: What?

Neji: Nothing, if your scared then go under the covers…

Usagi went under the covers but she still felt really scared, that's when Neji clasped her hand and held it tight and Usagi heard him murmur.

Neji: Usagi, there is no reason to be scared while I'm here.

Usagi immediately felt calm. And she was able to get over her initial fear. She was about to fall asleep when she swore she could feel Neji's eyes upon her face. She opened her eyes and saw that his face was really close to hers, he looked perfect in the moonlight, and Usagi couldn't resist, she leaned in and gave him a tender kiss on the lips.

A/N: So I'm done! And I really tried to make this one extra special, I'm not sure if it is, but I tried, also send your thanks to Linkin Park, I'm serious their music makes me write better, and I'm pretty sure that this is my longest chapter yet…so yeah.


	11. Love And Pain Go Hand In Hand

**When Past Meets Present**

**Chapter 10:** Love And Pain Go Hand In Hand

**A/N:** You know what I haven't done in a long time? Responded to my fans…cause you know I love you guys (hugs fans)

**SaSuKe-LuVeR-KaRa**: Thank you for your review, no lie I actually started writing after I read your review…and hug your friend for me…and also you should start putting some of your stories on I'm interested in reading them, and lol how funny because I based the conversations in my story on ones in real life that I have with my friends

**LooSUrxinxDiego**: Thank you for supporting my story so heartily! So in return I'll shamelessly plug yours, READ HER STORIES PEOPLES, THEY ROCK MY SOCKS!

**Sasuke101:** Wassup? Thank you for being one of my more consistent reviewers, you're awesome, if you had stories on fan fiction, this would be the part when I would shamelessly plug for you…

**Animefireiceprincess:** Keep up your work on Three is a Crowd, it's really good I like it…

**RikkuYukamaru**, **crumpets**, **Arc-Angel-Of-Fire**, and **Ickle-girl**: Thank you for adding me to your alert/favorites list, but do you think that you could spare a review? You don't have to because I know for a while my computer was being a retard and I couldn't review as much as I wanted to, so if you have the time please review because it truly encourages me to write.

Ok, I think I've stalled enough. Let's get started on the story shall we?

Ren was the first to wake up from her slumber like always, and she saw that Shikamaru was sleeping next her, it kind of surprised her because she had forgotten about it in her slumber, now a nice lovey-dovey girl would have gazed lovingly upon her lovers face, admiring it's perfect features, but that just wasn't Ren's style, instead she stared amusedly at Shikamaru for a while then she pinched his nose and covered his mouth. At first nothing happened, then he started to struggle and finally he woke up.

**Shikamaru:** What are you doing!

**Ren:** Just playing with you…

**Shikamaru:** That's evil.

**Ren:** I know, but where I come from when a girl bother's a guy, it means she likes him…

**Shikamaru:** Haha, I think that kiss you gave me last night speaks for itself…

**Ren:** Want another?

**Shikamaru:** Sure…

**Ren:** Too bad…I have morning breath, and I'm going to go shower and brush my teeth, bye…

Shikamaru muttered something that sounded like "how troublesome" and went back to sleep as Ren went and got ready. Meanwhile Usagi was trying to sleep in while Neji was rising early, Neji knew that he should wake up Usagi so that she can get breakfast and leave, but she looked just so…cute…while she was asleep he could hardly bear to wake her up, so he decided to try and wake her up gently, he leaned up next to her face and whispered things to her, hoping that she might rouse, but no luck, he kept on trying, but still nothing, that's when some strands of his hair fell loose and ticked her face. Usagi sneezed and woke up, and her face was really close to Neji's at first she twitched then she got a little mad, but not that much.

**Usagi:** Hey! Isn't it a little early for this?

**Neji:** No, I was just trying to wake you up…

**Usagi:** Uhuh, well this isn't sleeping beauty, if you want to wake me up just call out my name…

**Neji:** Is it my fault that you look terribly pretty while you're asleep?

**Usagi:** (Blush) Well, next time just wake me up another way. Dibs on taking a shower first.

So everyone did their morning thing and went to go pay the old woman, she wanted them to stay longer but they refused quickly, they got together their things and got a cab home. After that arrived home nothing really new happened, well actually a lot of little romantic things happened, Ren and Shikamaru went through the phase where they were always holding hands and they just couldn't get enough of each other even if I meant sneaking out of class to get some alone time, and Usagi and Neji went through the unspoken love phase, where they spend a lot of nights just sitting together and enjoying each others company, whether it was in front of the fireplace or in front of the TV. The days and weeks seemed to fly by, before they knew it, they had all said their I-love-you's and life was good. That is until Shikamaru and Neji got a rather unpleasant message. It was an average day; they were all hanging out around the house when suddenly a portal opened up in the living room, a beautiful blonde woman stepped out, she looked kindly at the four teenagers, than her face turned stern.

**Blonde Woman**: Shikamaru, Neji, your task is done. It is time that you return to Konoha.

**Shikamaru:** But, Tsunade-Sama—

**Tsunade**: But nothing, I thought that you'd be overjoyed that your task was done.

**Neji:** But there is a problem.

Tsunade looked from Neji to Usagi, to Shikamaru, to Ren, that's when her expression softened and she took Neji and Shikamaru aside.

**Tsunade:** (Hushed Voice) You've fallen in love with these girls haven't you…

Neji and Shikamaru didn't reply, they simply nodded their headed somberly.

**Tsunade:** I told you to beware of this, I can't let you stay here, you have loyalties to your families, and to your home.

**Shikamaru:** How troublesome, can we at least say goodbye?

Tsunade: Of course, but make it quick, we don't have much time till the portal closes.

That's when the guys walked over to the girls slowly, and even though they didn't say anything, Ren and Usagi knew. They knew that it was probably going to be their last time seeing Shikamaru and Neji.

**Shikamaru:** Ren, I must go back home, so I'm going to have to say goodbye…

**Ren:** I understand…

**Shikamaru:** If you'd like, we can still be monogamous.

**Ren:** No, it'd be too much to ask for you to not see another girl, I want you to be happy, even if I'm not there.

**Shikamaru:** Are you sure?

**Ren:** Yes, now don't think about it anymore, you're being troublesome.

Ren leaned in and gave Shikamaru a long, ardent kiss, when they finally broke apart, Ren had tears glittering in her eyes and Shikamaru looked like his heart was breaking. Meanwhile Neji and Usagi weren't having such an easy time with their goodbyes either.

**Usagi:** Well, I guess this is goodbye…

**Neji:** Yeah…

**Usagi:** So, this is probably going to be our last moment together…

**Neji:** Yeah…I'm really going to miss you Usagi…

**Usagi:** I'll miss you too…

**Neji:** I'll remember you forever, don't forget me.

**Usagi:** I won't forget you; my memory isn't that short term.

Neji put his arms gently around Usagi's waist and pulled her into a hug, Usagi buried her head into Neji's shoulder and tried to hold back her tears, but despite her efforts a few stubborn tears forced their way out, Neji gently wiped away her tears and let go of her and started to walk to the portal. All three of them hopped into the portal leaving Usagi and Ren alone with nothing but their memories. The portal closed and Ren picked up a baseball cap that she had bought for Shikamaru, she looked at it for a while, then she stuffed it under the couch cushion, she couldn't bear to think about him anymore. Usagi didn't look at anything she simply went to her bed and laid down, trying to forget about the love that ended up tragically. Usagi tried to fall asleep so that she couldn't think about it anymore, while Ren drowned her sorrows in housework. While this was going on Shikamaru and Neji had arrived in Konoha, and were greeted by Ino and Sakura. They both had to admit that Sakura and Ino had gotten better in age, filling out in all the right places, but neither of them could think about any girls except for the ones that they left behind. Shikamaru didn't feel like doing anything, he just wanted to forget everything, while Neji felt a knotted feeling in his heart. This feeling of heartbreak and unrequited love stayed in their hearts for a long time, nothing felt the same, food didn't taste as good to Shikamaru now that Ren wasn't there to feed it to him, Neji hated sunsets now that Usagi wasn't there to admire their beauty with him. They were no longer teens in love, they were just four humans, with broken hearts.

**A/N:** Sorry if it's a little rushed and bad, but my story is coming to a close…don't worry I'll still write but to a different story.


	12. Different Yet Still The Same

**When Past Meets Present**

**Chapter 11**: Different, Yet Still The Same

**A/N:** Ok, this will probably be my last chapter for this particular story so yeah let's just get started.

It had been eight years since the fateful day, when these four people were ripped from the person whom they had loved. This year Usagi was turning 24; she was celebrating her birthday with her closest friends and her boyfriend, Kintaro, she had started dating him for quite a while and little did she know that he was going to ask her something that would change her life. Meanwhile Ren had already gotten married the previous year, she married Maro, a handsome, kind man who she met in culinary school. He and her were also attending Usagi's birthday party.

**All:** Happy birthday Usagi!

**Usagi:** Thank you, I'm so old now…like Ren!

**Ren:** Haha, just hurry up and blow out your candles, cause I'm not going to eat no waxy cake!

Usagi blew out her candles and made her wish, she knew that she was already planning to wish many more happy years with Kintaro, but at the last moment she instead wished to see Neji again. She had no idea what made her do that, it just happened.

**Ren:** Yay! Now let's cut the cake shall we?

Ren handed Usagi a box that contained the same knife that her parents had used to cut their wedding cake, Usagi opened it and instead of seeing the knife she saw a ring box. Usagi's breath caught in her throat as she opened it, it was a beautiful expensive looking ring Usagi was shocked, but instead of seeing Kintaro's face she instead saw Neji's face, she winced and pushed his face out of her mind, and turned her attention to Kintaro, he looked so hopeful, Usagi couldn't bear to say no…

**Usagi**: Yes.

Kintaro: Thank god! You have no idea how happy you've made me!

Kintaro lifted Usagi off the ground and spun her around a few times before going to have a celebratory beer with his friends.

**Usagi:** I can't believe it, I'm engaged…

**Ren: **You don't sound too happy…

**Usagi:** That's because Neji popped into my head as I saw the ring!

**Ren:** Ooh…

**Usagi:** Did you have to deal with you know…seeing Shikamaru's face?

**Ren:** Yes. But I rationed that the one time, I find a guy who loves me, and is willing to spend the rest of his life with me, I'm not going to throw that away for a hope that an old flame will come back.

**Usagi:** Do you think I made the right decision?

**Ren:** Yes, I honestly think you did, who knows when Neji is going to come back? Don't wait for something so long that you waste away alone, so yes you made the right decision unless you don't want to marry him at all…

**Usagi: **I do, it's just…

**Ren:** He just isn't Neji…

**Usagi:** Right.

**Ren:** Well, he loves you, and there aren't many guys that are in love with you right now…

**Usagi:** Says who?

**Ren:** Haha, come on, let's get back to the party…

So Ren and Usagi started to plan the wedding shortly after, and the time just flew by, they were just so busy, finally it was time for the wedding rehearsal, they had decided to do that in Usagi's living room.

**Ren:** Wow, it looks so pretty, it's perfect.

**Usagi:** Yeah, we had a lot of good times in this living room; remember when we used to hang out here with Ne—

**Ren: **Haha…remember when there was the portal right here?

**Usagi:** Yeah, good times…

Ren and Usagi finished with the final touches early, about three hours early to be exact. Ren stood back and admired the decorations, and Usagi stood next to her.

**Usagi:** Imagine if there were to be a portal right now…

**Ren: **You and your imagination…

Ironically enough the wall was starting to pulse with odd colors, Ren and Usagi stared for a moment then walked over to the wall and Usagi tentatively touched it, and to her surprise her fingers penetrated the wall, at that moment a foot protruded out of the wall and then three more feet showed up, and out stepped to handsome men, Usagi and Ren looked at each other to make sure that they both saw the same thing, normally they would have relished the idea that there were two handsome guys in their living room but Ren was married and Usagi was at her wedding rehearsal. The handsome men looked really familiar, one of them had fairly long hair, not down his back more like slightly past his shoulders but he had silvery gray eyes, the other had a ponytail that was not very bushy but still a little frizzy, and a bored expression.

**Usagi:** Shikamaru, Neji?

**Neji:** Usagi, Ren.

**Ren:** Shikamaru, Neji.

**Shikamaru**: Troublesome, troublesome.

**Ren:** It IS you! You look so different!

**Shikamaru:** I could say the same for you two…

It was true, Ren and Usagi had changed, Ren was a little taller, she finally learned how to walk in high heels and she wore them constantly to compensate for her lack of height, she kept her long black hair pulled back in a bun, away from her face, she wore only name brand clothing that was crisp and clean, she was after all a successful businesswoman and she couldn't run around looking sloppy. Meanwhile Usagi had toned down her rebellious style since high school, she still chose the same color choices, but instead of casual looking clothing, she instead dressed like a jetsetter, radical and edgy clothing is what I mean, and she kept her hair immaculately styled and basically stayed well groomed all the time.

**Neji:** Any news?

**Usagi:** YES! You guys have to hide, no one knows who you are! And we have guests due in a few hours!

**Neji:** For what?

**Usagi:** My...um…uh…wedding rehearsal…

**Neji:** Are you serious?

**Usagi:** Yeah…

**Shikamaru**: What about you Ren?

**Ren:** I'm uh…already married; I've been married for a year already…

**Shikamaru:** What? How did this happen?

**Ren:** I have a new life now Shikamaru. I've got a successful line of restaurants, I'm a respected businesswoman, I'm not the high school girl that you went out with…

**Neji:** I refuse to believe that…

**Usagi:** I'm sorry Neji, but now I'm a professional chocolatier, I travel constantly, and I'm getting married soon…

**Neji:** Look at me, I've changed but you can see for yourself that I'm still very much the same…

**Usagi:** I'm sorry, but look at me, I've grown up, I've got a job, a fiancée, and a new life…

**Neji**: Why do you keep on saying that? You are still Ren and Usagi…

**Usagi:** Look, can we talk later? I'm happy to see you again, but now is not the appropriate time…

**Neji:** When will it be the right time? After you're married?

**Usagi:** Well this is convenient isn't it? You get to blame us for everything, we can't help it that we moved on with our lives…do you honestly expect me to throw away everything I've worked for on a whim?

**Neji:** I missed you…does that even mean anything to you anymore?

**Ren:** Look you guys, you're breaking my heart right now…we're sorry…but this just isn't the time or place…

**Shikamaru:** Who are you? You look like Ren but you don't act like her…you told me that you loved me…and now you are the wife of some stupid guy…

**Ren:** Shut up! He loves me…

**Shikamaru:** I love you too…

**Usagi:** We can't discuss this right now!

**Neji:** Fine…we'll leave you alone! Bye!

That's when Neji and Shikamaru hopped out of the window and went off somewhere…Usagi and Ren could feel their hearts being broken again, but it was much worse this time…their hearts were still shaky and Ren was reduced to taking out her handkerchief and wiping away tears in an attempt to make them seem like tears of joy while Usagi bit her lip and took deep breaths, she couldn't believe that she had said the things she did, but she felt her heart tearing in two, she loved Neji, but she knew that Kintaro loved her a lot, so much. And for the second time Usagi wished that she could just sleep and forget about everything. But it was that moment that Kintaro and his family walked in.

**A/N:** Heh I guess I'm not ending it, well this is a terrible chapter…it really is, but I promise that my next one will be good, and oh yeah I'm leaving for roughly a week for vacation so I'll try to update as soon as I get back…


	13. Decisions, Decisions

**When Past Meets Present**

**Chapter 12:** Decisions, Decisions…

**A/N:** Hey you guys I finally got back from Maui, and man it was not worth me missing so much school and news, I mean honestly my parents didn't let me do anything, my trip was seriously crappy

**SaSuKe-LuVeR-KaRa:** Haha, calling people out has a TOTALLY different meaning at my school…and of course we can be friends -

**Sasuke101:** Omg, sorry I almost made you get emotional ( and don't you worry I'll try not to make you cry again

**Ickle-girl:** Yes poor Ren and Usagi…but don't worry they'll be able to get themselves out of this mess

**Kintaro:** Hey Usagi! Are you done decorating the living room?

**Usagi:** Oh um yeah, about that…

**Kintaro:** Yes?

Kintaro's face turned concerned and he walked over to Usagi genuinely worried about what she was going to tell him.

**Usagi:** Well um, I was wondering if we could postpone things for a while…I've still got a lot of unfinished business and it would really help if I could just clear things.

**Kintaro:** Oh thank god, I thought you were going to say that you wanted to leave me or something, of course you can clear the air, after all what harm could it do?

**Usagi:** So do you think that you could go tell our guests about how we are planning to postpone the wedding?

**Kintaro:** Of course.

Kintaro walked outside and calmly and with humor dismissed the guests.

**Ren:** So you're going to try and sort things out with Neji?

**Usagi:** Yeah, are you going to do the same with Shikamaru?

**Ren:** Probably, but my schedule is so packed…

**Usagi:** Same here, damn why did they have to pick TODAY to come?

**Ren:** I don't know…let's just call a maid to clean this up and then we can think about it…

**Usagi:** Ok.

So Ren dialed a maid who started taking down decorations and Ren grabbed her purse and Usagi did the same and they went back outside into the front yard. They waved goodbye to Kintaro who was still informing guests about the rescheduling of the wedding. Ren motioned for Usagi to hop into her new Bentley Azure (the worlds most elegant convertible) it was brand new and midnight blue in color.

**Usagi:** Another new car?

**Ren:** Yup…I need something stylish to drive to the opening of my new restaurant.

**Usagi:** How many cars DO you have?

**Ren:** Five. And I'm not ashamed to say so.

**Usagi:** Haha, well I've got almost as many, four.

**Ren:** To think, who knew we would turn out like this…

**Usagi:** What do you even need with five cars?

**Ren:** One for off-road, one sexy sports car, one classy elegant car, one for common errands, and this new one…do you like it?

**Usagi:** Yeah, it's pretty hot…

**Ren:** Are you going to marry Kintaro?

**Usagi:** That was random…well um honestly? I don't think so…but you never know.

**Ren:** I see, well I was planning to give you this for your wedding gift…

**Usagi:** Seriously? Wow.

**Ren:** Yeah, so where do you want to go?

**Usagi:** Um anywhere.

**Ren:** Um how about…your place?

**Usagi:** Ok.

So Ren drove to Usagi's vast estate, she shared the house with Kintaro; they each paid for half of it, in total it was two stories, four bedrooms, a pool, and a spa. In the driveway there were four cars, one Lamborghini Gallardo, one BMW 760Li, one Mercedes-Benz 2007 SL65, and lastly a Lincoln Navigator. Usagi carefully inspected her cars one by one, then when she was satisfied that no one took them for a test-drive (Me: Cough Kintaro). Usagi took out her keys and opened the door of her house and saw Neji sitting on her couch.

**Ren:** Oh my god!

Ren got such a shock from seeing Neji she walked into a corner of the wall.

**Usagi:** Neji! What are you doing here?

**Neji:** Waiting for you, so that we can talk…

**Usagi:** How did you find out where I live?

**Neji:** Sources…

**Ren:** Wait…if you're here…then that means Shikamaru must be at…(shock)…gotta go Usagi! I'll catch ya later…

Ren hopped into her Bentley and drove home super fast. When she got home she saw that someone had been admiring her cars judging from the smudges and handprints on the doors and windows, she knew it wasn't Maro, he had cars of his own. She inspected all her cars, her Carrera GT Porsche, Cadillac XLR-V, Rolls-Royce Phantom, and her Ferrari F430, all of them had the indicative handprints all over them, Ren furrowed her brow and opened the door to Maro's beautiful home that they shared inside was Shikamaru, resting his dirty shoes on Ren's new white leather couch.

**Ren:** Shikamaru! How did you get in?

**Shikamaru:** Eh, I'll tell you another time, but right now let's discuss something…

Meanwhile back at Usagi's house…

**Usagi:** Ok, so what do you want?

**Neji:** I just want to talk to you…is that too much to ask?

**Usagi:** No, it isn't.

**Neji:** First off, are you planning on going through with your wedding?

**Usagi:** I don't know. Everything is moving so fast, I'm not even sure if I'm ready to get married, after all I'm only 24…

**Neji:** Is that the only reason?

**Usagi:** There are others…

**Neji:** Like what?

**Usagi:** Like you.

**Neji:** How so?

**Usagi:** Ugh, ok. So basically I still kind of have residual feelings for you, and I'm not sure whether I'm having these feelings because I miss you and I want to be with you, or if they are simply feelings left behind that haven't been purged away. So I'm trying to sort out my feelings so that either I can get on with the wedding or call it off.

**Neji:** I see…what's it going to take for you to sort out your feelings?

**Usagi:** I don't know!

**Neji:** Well, do you want me to leave you alone?

**Usagi:** No…just stay awhile…

(Ren's House)

**Ren:** What do you want to discuss with me?

**Shikamaru:** Us.

**Ren:** What about "us"? Be more decisive!

**Shikamaru:** Troublesome…you know what I mean?

**Ren:** Mm, no I don't sorry but spit it out or I won't listen any more.

**Shikamaru:** Fine…do you still feel anything between us?

**Ren:** Hmm, well I still get Déjà vu when I look at you, and I guess I still feel the rush of old feelings, but I don't think we should pursue our relationship…

**Shikamaru:** Why?

**Ren:** Because I'm MARRIED.

**Shikamaru:** So? Divorce him.

**Ren:** Harsh. Look, when I'm with you I get butterflies I admit it, but when I'm with Maro I feel warm all over and my skin tingles whenever he touches me. When I said those vows to him on our wedding day, I promised to be faithful to him, until death.

**Shikamaru:** So you've chosen?

**Ren:** Yes. Shikamaru…

Ren sat down next to Shikamaru and put a hand on his face

**Ren:** Shikamaru, I pick Maro.

(Usagi's House)

**Neji:** When is Kintaro getting home?

**Usagi:** Not till one.

**Neji:** I see…does he know about me?

**Usagi:** No…I haven't told him yet.

**Neji:** When are you going to tell him?

**Usagi:** I don't know, it's not like we're involved…

**Neji:** Are you sure?

**Usagi:** No.

**Neji:** Look, go see me at this hotel tomorrow…

**Usagi:** Why?

**Neji:** You'll see.

**Usagi:** Ok.

Neji handed Usagi a room number and key, and climbed out of her window.

**A/N:** Tra la la, done with my chapter! If you are wondering about Ren's decision, it's simply going to make this spicier and less traditionally romantic, and as you can see I LOVE cars. So yeah I'm hoping someday to own at least one of the cars mentioned.


	14. Babes At Breakfast

**When Past Meets Present**

**Chapter 14**: Introductions

**A/N:** Haha so here's another chapter…but first let's take care of some business

**SaSuKe-LuVeR-KaRa: **Puh-leeze you stories ARE good

**Sasuke101: **My bad, I didn't mean to spill the beans, don't worry I'll zip it…

**RikkuYukamaru: **dude I know, it is like totally breaking my heart that Ren isn't going to be with Shikamaru, because like when I'm writing I just want her to be with him, but I can't

**NoCareChakara: **Thanks for the review and for adding me to your alerts/favorites, I'm glad that you like my story

Lastly thank you **kikyouhater118**and **Shy-Princess **for adding me to your favorites/alerts lists, hopefully I'll be hearing from you soon

FYI you guys, I'm feeling totally uninspired lately so sorry if you don't see anything from me in a long time, usually it takes a while for me to store up my energy then I'm able to come up with a shocking twist or something…

So Usagi pocketed the room key that Neji had given her, and wondered how things were going over at Ren's house, she was reaching for the phone when it rang, she checked who it was and sure enough it was Ren.

**Usagi:** Hello?

**Ren:** Hey…

**Usagi:** Hey, what's up?

**Ren:** Dude, like Shikamaru just came over and he was totally making me pick between him and Maro, so I was like I pick Maro, and Shikamaru was like crushed…

**Usagi:** Crushed?

**Ren:** Yeah, really badly, so then I said that and he was like whatever…and then he just left…

**Usagi:** Oh I see…

**Ren:** Oh guess what?

**Usagi:** What?

**Ren:** I also had a small chat with Neji?

**Usagi:** How? He just left!

**Ren:** The boy runs fast…anyway I spotted him so I called him over…and Shikamaru was long gone at this point…here's what went down

(Flashback)

**Ren:** Neji! Is that you?

**Neji:** Oh hey Ren…

**Ren:** What are you doing?

**Neji:** Heading back to the hotel…

**Ren:** Oh yeah…I forgot that you were over at Usagi's house…how long are you going to stay?

**Neji:** As long as it takes…

**Ren:** What do you mean?

**Neji:** Never mind.

**Ren:** Is Shikamaru staying at the hotel too?

**Neji:** Yeah.

**Ren:** Do you think you could tell me his room number?

**Neji:** It's room 702.

**Ren:** Thanks.

(Flashback End)

**Usagi:** Why did you want to know Shikamaru's room number?

**Ren:** I'm going to take him out to meet Maro tomorrow…

**Usagi:** Oh…well you know that I have Neji's room key right?

**Ren:** Really? Are you going to go see him?

**Usagi:** Of course…

**Ren:** Well what are you going to tell Kintaro?

**Usagi:** Nothing yet, after all, we're only going to talk…

**Ren:** Let's hope so…

So Ren and Usagi both hung up their phones, Usagi went into the kitchen and found some chocolate to eat, while Ren tidied up her living room, and about 20 minutes later Kintaro and Maro arrived home.

(Usagi's House)

**Kintaro:** Honey! I'm home…

**Usagi:** Lol, ok…

**Kintaro:** I've always wanted to say that…but I thought that it would be creepy if I said that while we were just dating…

**Usagi:** It's still creepy…

**Kintaro:** So how was your day?

**Usagi:** It was good…

**Kintaro:** Tie up one of your loose ends?

**Usagi:** Not exactly, it's going to take a while to take care of this one…

**Kintaro:** I see, so what are you planning to do tomorrow?

**Usagi:** I'm going to go out and see him in the morning…is that all right?

**Kintaro:** Yeah, go ahead. Ok well I'm going to go take a shower…

**Usagi:** Ok, I'll get to bed.

(Ren's House)

(Knock!) (Knock!)

Ren got up from the couch and opened the door, it was Maro and he was holding a big box of food. Ren laughed and took the box and set it down in their fridge. Then she gave him a peck on the lips.

**Maro:** So what are you cooking for breakfast tomorrow?

**Ren:** Nothing, I think that you, me, and…and old friend of mine should go out and eat.

**Maro:** Great who is it?

**Ren:** It's a surprise…

**Maro:** Oh…is it a gorgeous woman?

**Ren:** You wish. More like a gorgeous man.

**Maro:** Whoa there…

**Ren:** Don't worry, you're much hotter…

**Maro:** Thank you.

**Note:** I totally forgot to tell how Kintaro and Maro looked; ok Kintaro has nice jet black eyes that are mysterious if you don't know him, but totally friendly if you do. He also has black hair that is about chin length, that he doesn't style so it's wild and flowing. While Maro had really dark midnight blue hair that was clean cut and styled, with wine colored eyes that Ren loved and hated at the same time, she loved their color and uniqueness, but she hated the fact that they clashed with every suit she bought for him.

So the next morning Ren woke up bright and early she brushed her hair, and she put it half up, she pulled on a plain white polo shirt, and some old blue jeans, she slipped on a pair of white open toe wedge sandals and walked out the door, she hopped into her Ferrari and drove over to Shikamaru's hotel, she fidgeted nervously with her cell phone as she walked toward Shikamaru's door. She knocked on the door twice and waited. There were clunking and crashing sounds then an unshaven, messy, and hung over Shikamaru opened the door. It took him a while to recognize Ren, but when he finally did his expression turned slightly colder.

**Shikamaru:** What?

**Ren:** Can I come in?

**Shikamaru:** Whatever…

Ren stepped into the hotel room and saw a few empty sake bottles lying around, the room was very messy and she had to step carefully to avoid tripping on objects lying around.

**Ren:** Are you going to be doing anything today?

**Shikamaru:** No.

**Ren:** Would you be interested in going out to breakfast with me and someone else?

**Shikamaru:** I depends who is it?

**Ren:** Maro.  
**Shikamaru:** You're deluded.

**Ren:** How?

**Shikamaru:** Do you honestly think that I would want to go out to breakfast with him?

**Ren:** So what? Aren't you even a little curious about him?

**Shikamaru:** I'm not ready for that. I'd gladly go out to breakfast with just you, but no, your hubby won't approve…

**Ren:** What is up with you? Just because we can't be together, it doesn't mean that we can't be friends.

**Shikamaru:** You don't understand I—

But Ren had gotten up and walked over to his bathroom, she searched around and found a razor and some shaving cream. She walked back out and held them up mischievously.

**Shikamaru:** What are you doing? I'm talking and you go get my razor.

**Ren:** I can't even comprehend what you're saying when you're so unshaven.

**Shikamaru:** Well I'm trying to make a point…

**Ren:** Go ahead, I'll shave for you.

**Shikamaru:** You'll shave for me?

**Ren:** I do it for a lot of my male friends.

Ren sat down on Shikamaru's lap and rubbed the shaving cream on his face, and gently began to shave for him.

**Ren:** Talk.

**Shikamaru:** I can't really concentrate; my ex-girlfriend is sitting on my lap.

**Ren:** Oh come on!

Ren playfully shoved Shikamaru on the shoulder, unfortunately Shikamaru had recently been working out, and Ren was perched so precariously on his lap, her playful shove ended up causing her to lose her balance and fall onto the ground with a silly sounding "oof".

**Shikamaru:** Are you ok? (Snicker)

**Ren:** Yes! Ugh, don't even help me up? That's polite. _I wonder why he didn't help me up…back then he always—wait this is pathetic, I still expect him to be affectionate to me after I broke it to him that I wouldn't ever feel the same way. _

**Shikamaru:** That's the Ren I remember. _Troublesome, I should have helped her—wait, no she wouldn't like that, and neither would Maro. _

**Ren:** SO…are you going to breakfast or not?

**Shikamaru:** Wouldn't I be a third wheel?

**Ren:** Ooh, OOH! I can hook you up with one of my friends, she is super nice, pretty, cool and funny oh my gosh I'm so excited.

**Shikamaru:** Ren…noo…

**Ren:** Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, this is so perfect!

Ren got out her cell phone and began dialing Iva; Iva was a trendy, fashion designer who found that she couldn't meet anyone because her career path was filled with homosexual men.

**Iva:** Hello?

**Ren:** Hey, Iva?

**Iva:** Yeah, what's up?

**Ren:** Well are you free to go out and get breakfast with me?

**Iva:** Um, yeah sure, who's going?

**Ren:** Me, you, Maro, and a hot guy I picked out for you.

**Iva:** Ooh, a hot guy? I like…ok what time?

**Ren:** Um, let's meet at 9:30 at my new restaurant, so we can eat for free.

**Iva:** Cheepo…

**Ren:** Whatever…ok bye.

**Iva:** Bye.

Ren hung up the phone and made her omg-this-is-so-cute face.

**Ren:** Ok, we're going to meet Iva and Maro at 9:30, now get changed!

Meanwhile Usagi was also getting ready to go to the hotel to visit Neji, so she put on a creamy golden t-shirt on with some dark blue boot cut jeans, she then put on some simple gold flip flops. She hopped into her crystal blue convertible and drove over to the hotel, she went over to Neji's hotel room and debated whether she should use the key and walk on in, or just knock. In the end she decided it was best that she knocked first. Neji opened the door in just his boxers, it appeared that he was expecting room service, not Usagi.

**Neji:** Oh, Usagi. Come in and wait while I put on some clothes.

Usagi snickered inwardly, as a slightly blushing Neji went to go change.

Neji came back and saw Usagi looking around his already messy hotel room.

**Neji:** Yeah, sorry it's kind of messy…

**Usagi:** Eh, it's a bachelor pad it's impossible for it to be clean. Oh yeah why don't you just share a room with Shikamaru?

**Neji:** We've reached the age where if we share a hotel room it gives people the wrong idea.

**Usagi:** Oh…um how long are you going to be staying?

**Neji:** I'm not sure…I don't mind staying a long time I get to stay for free, I think that the owner of the hotel has a thing for me.

**Usagi:** I see…so…why did you give me your hotel room key?

**Neji:** I wanted to show you something…

Neji walked over to a cupboard and pulled out a small little booklet, he handed it to Usagi.

**Usagi:** Oh my god, it's an issue of the THS Star; I haven't seen these in forever!

**Neji:** It's the couple's issue; we're on page 6.

Usagi flipped to page six and saw a picture of her and Neji sitting peacefully under a tree, along with interviews that the THS staff had done with their friends and classmates, Usagi saw that they had interviewed, Ren and Shikamaru. Ren's interview went something like this:

THS Reporter: So Ren, what do you predict for Usagi and Neji?

**Ren:** Well…they are getting really serious, so I'm guessing that they'll just keep doing what they're doing, and if fate is on their side, Neji will stick around for a long time to come, maybe they'll attend Tokyo U. together, and hopefully afterwards I'll get an invite to their wedding!

And Shikamaru's went like this:

THS Reporter: Shikamaru my man, as a fellow guy, what do you think about Usagi and Neji?

**Shikamaru:** It's none of my business; this is Ren's department…

THS Reporter: No seriously.

**Shikamaru:** I guess they go well together, Usagi has moments where she doesn't want to talk, and Neji is the same way, they will probably be together for a long time to come.

**Usagi:** Wow, good times huh?

**Neji:** Who said that there aren't any to come? _Stupid, stupid, what a lame thing to say!_

**Usagi:** I dunno…_dude, what did he mean by that?_

(Awkward Silence)

**Usagi:** So…

**Neji:** Yes…?

**Usagi:** Want to go out for breakfast?

**Neji:** Yeah, sure. Where?

**Usagi:** How about at Ren's restaurant? We can get a discount.

**Neji:** Yeah ok.

So Usagi waited by the door while Neji got dressed, they then hopped into her car and got going.

Meanwhile Ren and Shikamaru were just arriving at her restaurant called, Dreams. They got a table and Ren ended up sitting next to Shikamaru because of the fact he had no idea what to order.

**Shikamaru:** So what's this Iva girl like?

**Ren:** She is really nice, she wears her own designs, and she's just a really cool girl, though she can come on a little strong, and her behavior can sometimes be a bit trashy if she really thinks a guy is hot, so watch out!

**Shikamaru:** So you admit that I'm hot.

**Ren:** Huh? What?

**Shikamaru:** You just admitted that I'm considered 'hot'.

**Ren:** W-what oh well, ahem, maybe…well come on, you are hot, but so are a lot of guys…

**Shikamaru:** Uhuh…

**Ren:** Shut up! Oh look here comes Maro and Iva. _Oh my god, what is Iva wearing?_

Iva and Maro walked up, Iva had silky chestnut brown hair and pretty emerald green eyes, she had very long legs, and was wearing a micro mini skirt that if it was about two inches shorter it would be

**Ren:** Iva! Over here! Can I talk to you for a second?

Ren pulled Iva aside and whispered loudly.

**Ren:** What are you wearing?

**Iva:** It's the newest trend. You like?

**Ren:** No! I'm only saying this because I'm your friend, you look like a prostitute.

**Iva:** Lol Ren, chill out, I'll put on a jacket ok?

**Ren:** Ok, and keep your legs crossed, I don't trust that miniskirt.

**Iva:** Ok let's go, and by the way that guy is H.O.T, HOT!

Iva sat down next to Maro, across from Shikamaru; she smiled flirtatiously at him and sat down.

**Waiter:** So what will we be ordering?

**Ren:** Um I'll have whatever today's special is…

**Maro:** I'll have the same.

**Shikamaru:** Um, same here.

**Iva:** And I'll just share with Shikamaru.

They chatted casually when suddenly Ren felt someone rub her leg. Ren gave Maro a stop it look, but it turns out he wasn't that one doing the rubbing, that's when Iva mouthed "sorry wrong leg".

**Ren:** _Oh my god, I can't believe that she's rubbing his leg! Eh, whatever…I guess she really likes him. _

That's when Usagi strolled in with Neji.

**Maro:** Hey Ren…who's that guy Usagi's with?

**Ren:** No one, just an old friend. Um be right back guys.

Maro gave Ren a small wave, while Shikamaru and Iva were totally lusting over each other.

**Ren:** Hey Usagi…

**Usagi:** Ren? Hey…

**Ren:** Um, is Kintaro coming by later?

**Usagi:** No, it's just me and Neji.

**Ren:** I see…well I've gotta get back to my table, before Shikamaru starts fornicating with Iva on the table, what was I thinking hooking them up, horny-ass.

**Usagi:** Lol, ok bye.

**Ren:** Bye. Shikamaru, stop leaning over the table so much, ugh just trade seats with Maro!

Usagi sat down across Neji at their table, looking around to see if there was anyone else that she knew.

**Neji:** Are you ok?

**Usagi:** Yeah, why?

**Neji:** You look a little paranoid.

**Usagi:** Well I'm just making sure that there's—

**Neji:** No one that can see us together…

**Usagi:** What? No.

**Neji:** Are you ashamed of me?

**Usagi:** No…

**Neji:** Then why won't you be with me?

**Usagi:** Ugh, ok well the thing is I'm not going to choose until I'm positive about who I want to be with, because if I choose the wrong guy then there's no going back. But forget about all that heavy stuff let's just have a nice breakfast.

**Neji:** Ok. _This is so frustrating, how can she not see that we are supposed to be together…everyone else already does, Ren does, Shikamaru does, but she doesn't._

**Usagi:** _Stupid me, this whole thing is just freakin' impossible, I still want to be with Neji, but I'm not even sure that he'll be able to stay with me. _

They were just about done when Ren went over to their table.

**Usagi:** Hey, what are you doing over here?

**Ren:** Maro had to leave for work, and Shikamaru is busy flirting with Iva.

**Neji:** Is that jealousy I hear?

**Ren:** What n-no.

**Usagi:** Uhuh…

**Ren:** Whatever ok. I'm over it.

**Usagi:** Riight…

**Ren:** Fine…

**Usagi:** Ok then.

**Ren:** Ok.

**Neji:** Oh look Shikamaru's coming over here.

**Shikamaru:** Hello.

**Ren:** Aren't you going home with your new girlfriend?

**Shikamaru:** Nah, she's going back to work, and besides who said that she's my girlfriend?

**Ren:** Well I dunno…I just assumed that you were going out by the way you guys were interacting…

**Shikamaru:** Troublesome woman…I know that I'm attractive and it's perfectly ok to be jealous, just don't let your spite spill over onto me.

**Ren:** Feh.

**Usagi:** Doesn't this feel like déjà vu? The four of us just hanging out?

**Ren:** Yeah it does, though things are totally different now…

**Neji:** Yeah…

**Usagi:** Maybe we should all go out soon…as friends.

**Ren:** That'd be cool.

**Shikamaru:** Where?

**Ren:** The mall?

Shikamaru & **Neji:** (Groan)

**Shikamaru:** The mall? Troublesome…

**Usagi:** Our treat, we have credit cards now…hehe.

**Neji:** Eh, fine we'll go to the mall…

**Ren:** Yay!

**Usagi:** Hey Neji do you need a ride home?

**Neji:** Yeah.

**Usagi:** Come on then. Bye Ren!

**Ren:** Bye!

So they all went their separate ways, but little did they know, someone was watching the whole thing…

A/N: Lame, so very, very lame, but hey I'm not inspired…this story is starting to not be so fun for me, but maybe I'll get inspired later on, please review if you already haven't so yeah, that's it.


	15. NOT A CHAPTER!

**GUYS THIS ISN'T A CHAPTER!**

Ok, so I'm just putting this out to let everyone know that I'm taking a sabbatical for a while because school is almost over, and right now my teachers are drowning me in homework, also because simply I'm really uninspired. Honestly I know I always say it, but it's true. Because I'm going through love life problems as well (sniffle) SYKE! I'm like so not, well kinda though they are super lame…haha, honestly I'm just so uninspired, and someone (cough looSURxinxDiego) is forcing me to do a bet with a terrible price to pay (twitch). Lol, so I'm going to have to devote some time to that, but don't worry, I'll be able to update tons later on, because it's going to be a LONG summer, mainly because I'm going to be sitting on my ass for the majority of it.

See you guys again in about two weeks!


	16. Two Lost Wedding Rings

**When Past Meets Present**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 15:** Two Lost Wedding Rings

**A/N:** Ok, I'm back from my sabbatical ridiculously early, as it turns out, I'm not going to be THAT busy, I'll probably have tons of time over this weekend to write, also next week I'm not really doing much, just going shopping for my award's show dress, and doing some homework, so I'm back!

**Shy-Princess: **Mm, nope, it's not the guy Usagi's marrying though that would be a good twist (quickly steals idea) haha, actually it's someone worse, much worse (shifty eyes)

**NoCareChakara:** Yes Ma'am! More chappies coming right up!

**SaSuKe-LuVeR-KaRa:** Thanks; I'm glad you don't find my story unbearably lame.

**DeathIsNearYou:** Thanks, Dude? Dudette? I dunno which one, thanks for reviewing, and just for the record I'm a dudette, hehe.

**RikkuYukamaru: **(Munches on the food) Thank you (munch) for the snacks, they're yummy -

**Note:** You should read the chapter before this to jog your memory, because even _I _had to do that

So Ren walked with Shikamaru to her car and Usagi did the same with Neji. What they didn't know was that someone saw everything that was going on, and they didn't like it one bit. Usagi had dropped Neji off at the hotel, and a few minutes later Ren did the same with Shikamaru, Usagi headed to work to see how things were going, while Ren went home, meanwhile Kintaro was at his parent's house, and Maro was working.

(Kintaro's Parents' House)

(Twinkly Music)

**Kintaro's Mom: **Kintaro, I think your cell phone is ringing…

**Kintaro: **Hello?

**Unknown Woman: **Kintaro dear?

**Kintaro: **Yes? Who's this?

**Unknown Woman: **It's Kaedae Chiba, your godmother, don't you remember me?

**Kintaro: **OH, sorry godmother, I didn't recognize your voice…

**Kaedae: **That's all right; I just called to ask you if you knew where Usagi was this morning.

**Kintaro: **Yeah, she was having breakfast with a friend.

**Kaedae: **Not to sound bothersome, but I saw her in a restaurant getting rather cozy with a handsome gentleman.

**Kintaro: **That doesn't sound like Usagi…no offence godmother, but I don't believe you.

**Kaedae: **That's all right dear, I'm sure it'll be obvious in the future…

**Kintaro: **Bye Godmother.

(Click)

Meanwhile Maro was in the middle of briefing the new employees at his café when suddenly he got a call.

**Maro: ** Hello?

**Kaedae: **Maro darling?

**Maro: ** Hey, Mrs. Chiba, do you need me to go next-door and check your flowers again?

**Kaedae:** No, not this time…I was just at Ren's restaurant and I saw her sit next to a handsome stranger, and then he went into her car. And I was just asking if there was trouble in paradise, or something along those lines that would make her resort to having an affair.

**Maro: ** Mrs. Chiba…what did I tell you about being a busybody? I doubt that REN would be the one that cheated…

**Kaedae:** What was that?

**Maro: ** Nothing! Nothing…(whistles)

**Kaedae:** _Hmm, it appears as if one of them is cheating…and I'm going to find out whom…_

Ok so you're probably wondering, who is this lady? This is Kaedae Chiba; she is an elderly woman who pretty much knows everyone, she's old, retired, and has pretty much nothing to do all day, so what does she do? She gets others in trouble. If she sees something she'll use it against you without thinking twice. But let's get back to things. So Ren and Usagi went back to Usagi's house and starting chatting casually. Then the topic of Shikamaru and Neji came up.

**Usagi: ** Are you excited to go to the mall with Shikamaru tomorrow?

**Ren: ** Yes, it's going to be so fun…

**Usagi: ** Yeah, just like the old days…

**Ren: ** Dude, they look really good now that they're older…

**Usagi: ** I know, they were cute when they were younger, but now they're plain hot.

**Ren: ** Totally…

**Usagi: ** What do you we'll be doing tomorrow?

**Ren: ** Probably, I'm going to have to go swimsuit shopping, I need a new one.

**Usagi: ** Dude, so do I.

**Ren: ** But there is no way I'm taking Shikamaru along…

**Usagi: ** Yeah, I'm not letting Neji judge me in a swimsuit.

**Ren: ** Speaking of Neji, do you think that—?

**Usagi: ** Ugh, this again? I don't know yet, I've barely gotten time to spend with him so I don't know.

**Ren: ** Haha, well you'll get your opportunity tomorrow…

**Usagi: ** God, I hope so…

So Ren and Usagi chatted a little while more, then it started to get late so Ren said bye to Usagi and went home.

(Ren's House)

Ren saw that Maro had already gotten home judging from the fact that his car was already parked, rather badly as well, he must have been in a hurry. Ren went inside and saw Maro, and she noticed that he was out of breath.

**Ren: ** What's up with you?

**Maro: ** Nothing, I just had to get home really quickly that's all.

**Ren: ** What were you doing?

**Maro: ** (Gulp) Nothing…

**Ren: ** Ok…_suspicious…_

**Maro: ** Are you going to bed?

**Ren: ** Uh yeah.

Ren went into her bedroom and noticed that the blankets and covers were really askew; she also noticed a new fragrance in the air, it wasn't like a bad smell, but more like a perfume, Ren knew it wasn't hers because the perfume wasn't the type that she liked at all. But Ren ignored at and assumed that it was just a new air freshener or something. Maro walked in and hopped into bed, not noticing anything new. Ren hopped into bed next to him and noticed there were some _suspicious_ stains on her pillow; she saw black marks that looked like mascara, along with sheer pink blotches that were probably lipstick.

**Ren: ** Maro, where did these come from?

**Maro: ** What is that?

**Ren: ** Make up.

**Maro: ** Well they must be from you that is your side of the bed.

**Ren: ** No look, I don't wear mascara, unless it's something big, like the opening of a new restaurant, and I don't wear pink lipstick.

**Maro: ** Oh, well I think I know, one night you must have been really tired and forgot to wash off your make up and stain the pillow, then once you got hot, you must have flipped it over and forgot about it, hence you see them now.

**Ren: ** Uhuh…ok…whatever I'm going to sleep, and I don't have make up on right now.

**Maro: ** _That was close; I need to be more careful in the future. _

Hmm what is he talking about? So anyway both girls went to bed and Usagi woke up the next day and quickly got ready, she put on some black denim jeans from Ralph Lauren, she then pulled on a black tank top from Express and she put her hair back into a ponytail and put on a pair of black Jimmy Choo sandals. She then hopped into her silver Benz and drove over to Starbucks to pick up coffee for Ren and herself, meanwhile Ren was standing in her closet trying to figure out what to wear, she finally decided on a bright red t-shirt that Iva had designed for her, and her trusty Lucky brand jeans, she then decided to put on a pair of red Manolo Blahnik strappy sandals. She just about finished when she saw Usagi's car out front, she ran over to the car as quickly as her shoes would allow. She hopped into the front passenger seat and took a sip from her coffee. Usagi then drove over to the hotel where Shikamaru and Neji were already waiting outside, looking really handsome as both girls noted. Shikamaru and Neji got in the backseat and then Usagi drove down to the mall. They all hopped out and Usagi and Ren walked over to the Victoria's Secret store.

**Neji: ** You need new lingerie?

**Usagi: ** No, we need new perfume, lotion, and swimsuits.

**Shikamaru: ** Finally something that isn't troublesome.

**Ren: ** You don't actually think that we'll let you follow us inside?

**Shikamaru: ** We figured that it was implied.

**Ren: ** Uh no. You'll wait by the lotion section while Usagi and I go find some cute bathing suits.

**Neji: ** And you guys are possibly going to talk about I don't know…your decisions?

**Usagi: ** Probably.

Usagi and Ren walked indifferently away and started browsing the swimsuit racks. Meanwhile Neji and Shikamaru didn't appreciate having to wonder what on earth the girls could've been talking about.

**Neji: ** I wish we could just walk in without bringing about suspicion.

**Shikamaru: ** Yeah, but how?

**Neji: ** We would have to look like women in order to follow them into the changing room.

**Shikamaru: ** I've got an idea…

**Neji: ** What is it?

**Shikamaru: ** Sexy No Jutsu.

**Neji: ** Do you think it'll work?

**Shikamaru: ** Why not?

So Usagi and Ren had just finished picking out the first bathing suits that they wanted to try on, when they suddenly bumped into two rather pretty girls. One of them had very long black hair that was tied at the very bottom and interesting almond shaped silver eyes, the other one had her hair in a very high sleek ponytail, who looked thoroughly bored. In case you haven't already figured it out, these girls are Neji and Shikamaru in sexy no jutsu form.

**Ren: ** Oh excuse me.

**Shikamaru: ** That's ok.

**Usagi: ** You guys look familiar…

**Neji: ** Oh hehe, I don't think so, we've never met you guys before.

**Usagi: ** What are your names?

**Shikamaru: ** Uh I'm Shi—I mean Shayla.

**Neji: ** And I'm Ne—Nina.

**Ren: ** Ok, nice to meet you guys, are you looking for suits too?

**Shikamaru: ** Yup.

**Ren: ** Do you think you could tell me what you think of my suit? Wait while I change.

**Usagi: ** Same here.

**Shikamaru: ** _Sexy No Jutsu finally proved useful. _

**Ren: ** Actually, you guys should get suits too!

**Shikamaru: ** No it's ok; actually looking for bathing suits is kinda troubles— I mean kinda bothersome

**Ren: ** Well still you should get one anyway.

**Usagi: ** Ren stop pushing them to buy swimsuits, let's just find some ourselves.

So Ren and Usagi picked out swimsuits and went into the booths to try them on.

**Ren (While Still Changing): **Usagi, how is your bathing suit?

**Usagi: ** I think it's a little big for me, and now that I've got it on, I can see that it's kinda ugly.

**Ren: ** Lol, uh so anyway HAVE you decided on whether you should pick Kintaro or Neji?

**Usagi: ** Nope, I mean the thing is, if I pick Kintaro, and it turns out that I'm unhappy without Neji, then it would be a total waste, but if I pick Neji and he has to go back home that'll be a total waste as well because Kintaro won't take me back after that.

**Ren: ** Ooh, that sucks…at least I don't have to deal with that anymore…

**Usagi: ** Oh yeah, rub it in why don't ya?

**Ren: ** Heh.

Meanwhile on the other side Neji and Shikamaru were listening intently.

**Neji: ** _Usagi is actually considering being with me!_ _But she doesn't want me to leave her again…_

**Shikamaru: ** _whoa…Ren isn't even thinking about getting back with me, troublesome. _

**Ren: ** Yeah mine is ugly as well, why did I even take this one in? Did I take someone else's by mistake?

**Usagi: ** Knowing you, that's very possible.

**Ren: ** Heh.

So Ren and Usagi went back out, with their normal clothes back on much to the disappointment of Shikamaru and Neji—oops I mean Shayla and Nina.

**Neji: ** Didn't find anything that you like?

**Usagi: ** Nope, the one I tried on was so ugly. Ooh this one is nice…

Usagi picked up a black swimsuit that was black with a design of flames on it, and right behind it was a navy blue swimsuit with little cloud designs on it.

**Usagi And Ren: ** Cute!

**Neji And Shikamaru: ** Hehe…yeah…cute…

So Usagi and Ren went back into the changing booths and tried on the bathing suits they went back and Neji and Shikamaru's face went from bored to excited and "I Like" Shikamaru smirked and looked Ren up and down (while still in girl form) while Neji simply got a nosebleed.

**Usagi: ** _WTF? _Uh are you guys ok?

**Neji: ** Yeah, yeah, hehe (covers nose)

**Ren: ** What is it? (Meaning: Why the fuck are you staring at me bitch!)

**Shikamaru: ** Nothing (Whistles)

**Ren: ** Ook…

So Ren and Usagi went back into the dressing room and started changing back into their regular clothes.

**Ren: ** What was that?

**Usagi: ** I dunno! Those chicks are creepy though…

**Ren: ** Oh I think something is going on with Maro…

**Usagi: ** Why?

**Ren: ** I don't know, like there's just something suspicious…

**Usagi: ** I dunno, he doesn't seem like the 'shady' type to me.

**Ren: ** Yeah I guess so; by the way, Kintaro seemed really odd today…

**Usagi: ** How so?

**Ren: ** Well like, he seemed really paranoid and pissed…

**Usagi: ** Oh, well I guess I'll just deal with it when I get back home.

So Ren and Usagi went out of the dressing booths and to their happiness "Nina and Shayla" were long gone…so Ren and Usagi went back to the food court where Neji and Shikamaru were waiting looking very flustered as if they had been running (Me: Hmm I wonder why?)

**Shikamaru: ** Finally you get back; it's been troublesome waiting for you.

**Usagi: ** Well it's not our fault these freaky girls like hit on us!

**Neji: ** Freaky girls? (Shifty Eyes)

**Ren: ** Yeah, but whatever, do you guys want to head home now? I'm bored.

**Shikamaru: ** I thought you'd never ask.

So Shikamaru and Ren decided to take a cab while Usagi and Neji took the car so Usagi ended up being a passenger because her new shoes weren't good for driving. So they pulled up to the house and Neji, being the perfect gentleman got out and opened the car door for Usagi. He waved goodbye to her and started to walk home.

Usagi got into the house and saw a very angry looking Kintaro.

**Usagi: ** What's wrong?

**Kintaro: ** Who was that guy?

**Usagi: ** How did you see…oh yeah the cameras…it was just one of my friends.

**Kintaro: ** One of your friends takes you shopping all day and opens your car door and—

**Usagi: ** He's just a friend, nothing more.

**Kintaro: ** Then how come I've been hearing that you've been running all around town with some guy!

**Usagi: ** Oh my god! You're accusing me of cheating on you? Is that what you're saying?

**Kintaro: ** Yes! When I agreed to postpone the wedding I didn't do that so that you could run around town with guys!  
**Usagi: ** You don't even have proof!

**Kintaro: ** Well I have proof that you are out a lot lately!

**Usagi: ** Whatever, I'm tired I want to go to bed, and I sure as hell don't want to deal with you.

**Kintaro: ** Fine, then you don't mind if I take this!

Kintaro then yanked Usagi's ring off her finger. He pocketed it and grabbed up his car keys. Usagi stood in the doorway of the front door and put on a fake smile and waved sarcastically before slamming the front door shut. Usagi wasn't really bothered with what had happened, she felt that if he wouldn't listen to her, it was his loss. Meanwhile Ren had just gotten out of the cab, Shikamaru had already gotten off at his hotel. So Ren opened the door and tripped over someone's high heels. She also noticed that there was a women's jacket on the couch, and the smell of the odd perfume was in the air. Ren's heart skipped a beat as she thought about what it could possibly be; afraid that she would be right she quickly ran into her bedroom and saw that she was indeed right. In her bed were Maro and Iva! Ren almost collapsed on the spot, instead she yanked off her wedding and engagement ring and dropped it on the ground and stepped in it with the heel of her shoe and to her joy the diamond actually got loose from the ring. Ren then grabbed Maro's keys so he couldn't get to any of his cars. Inside she might have been smiling deviously but inside she was dying, she then got to the task of throwing them out of her house, and of course they had to walk seeing as how she still had both sets of car keys. After that was done, Ren did something that she hadn't done for many years, she cried herself to sleep.

**A/N:** I'm really unhappy about this chapter, I waited too long to start on it and now it's like yeah very clichéd but I promise I'll do the next one better.


	17. Infidelity? Incorrect!

**When Past Meets Present**

**Chapter 16:** Infidelity? Incorrect!

**Disclaimer:** I Do Not Own Naruto

**A/N:** Oh no that evil girl is back (That's me) Heh. Anyway I know you guys are dying to know what's up in this story so won't stall any longer. Sorry I didn't bold the stuff that I was supposed to, fan fiction hasn't been letting me update for a long time so yeah.

Ren awoke the next morning looking terrible her hair was matted and needed a good washing, her face was puffy, blotchy and tearstained, and she had fallen asleep in her nice clothes so they were extremely wrinkled. Ren was about to flip over and continue sleeping when she noticed her alarm read 10:36; she was totally late for work! So Ren got dressed as fast as she could, so her shirt was buttoned wrong and her pants were on askew. She brushed her teeth and hair at the same time as well as trying to wash her face as well, causing her to look less than cute. So she decided to skip breakfast she simply didn't have any time. So she hopped into her fastest car and drove only a mile or two under the speed limit the entire time. Meanwhile Usagi was actually having a good morning, she woke up feeling like a weight was lifted of her chest unfortunately she missed the weight that was previously on her ring finger, she felt her blood boiling when she remembered the way Kintaro had ripped her ring off, after all she had loved that ring. So she got ready for work at a nice slow pace because she woke up nice and early then she headed off to work looking very sharp and chic. Ren however had just arrived at work, after suddenly developing road rage, she swore and yelled at every single driver she encountered on the way to work, she parked the car and went into her office where there was a cup of coffee waiting for her on her desk next to a plate of donuts, Ren couldn't help but smile her assistant Kari was so dependable.

Kari: Hey Ren, ooh rough night.

Ren: (Struggles to hold back tears) I'll say.

Kari: What happened? Was it something with you and Maro?

Ren: (Nods)

Ren nodded as tears streamed down her face despite her efforts to hold them back they just kept on coming. So Kari rushed over to comfort Ren and you know what that does, it made Ren's tears turn into rivers of sorrow (I know bad metaphor but yeah).

Kari: Ren…maybe you should take the day off?

Ren: No, I've been gone way too long and pushing my extra work onto you, it wouldn't be fair.

Kari: Ok but if you feel that you need to go home just say so.

Ren: (Nods) (Dries Tears)

Meanwhile Usagi's day of work was going great, but you never have a day that's all fun, and neither does Usagi. As she was chatting with her employees who should walk in but Kintaro. He sat down and signaled for a waiter. Usagi sent their most clumsy waitress who forgot orders and spilled stuff. He said something to the waitress and she ran back to Usagi saying that Kintaro wanted to talk to her privately.

Usagi: What? You have a lot of nerve showing up in here.

Kintaro: Look I'm sorry ok? I was just angry last night.

Usagi: Uhuh…ok.

Kintaro: See? You won't even listen to me!

Usagi: You are saying that to me? You're one to talk. You are the one who ripped the ring off my finger then stormed out without listening to my side of the story!

Kintaro: UGH!

Usagi: Don't you bring that attitude with me!

Kintaro: You know what, maybe you ARE cheating on me; you don't seem to care about our engagement at all!

Usagi: Maybe I don't care, but you wouldn't know seeing as how you don't listen to a word a say.

Kintaro: Let's not get married then bitch!

Usagi: HELL NO! Did you just call me that? Uh uh only a few certain friends of mine can call me that even Ren doesn't ever call me that. I swear if you were a girl you'd have a broken nose right now.

Kintaro: You know what? You're not my mom so stop yelling and get out of my face.

Usagi: I don't have to do what you say!

Kintaro: Bye then.

Usagi: Bye and remember don't let the door hit you on your way out.

Usagi rolled her eyes and went back to work, she didn't feel remorse at all strangely, she felt that now she was finally seeing the true Kintaro and she didn't like it at all. She actually felt good, after telling him off, but she now felt angrier than ever yet still relieved. Meanwhile down at Ren's restaurant she got two unpleasant surprises. Iva and Maro walked through her chic glass doors into her stylish restaurant. Maro had his arm around Iva and they were laughing and smiling, it was the same thing that she and Maro used to do. Ren didn't want to see them, she could already picture vividly what she saw last night, and she didn't want to add anymore to that. Ren watched them for a while and saw Maro lean in and kiss Iva right on the lips. Ren recounted the way his lips had kissed hers in the same fashion. Before she realized anything Ren felt hot stinging tears running down her face for the second time that day it was as if he had tossed her heart into a meat grinder, she ran back into her office and found Kari sitting inside.

Kari: What's wrong?

Ren: (Sobs) I-I saw Maro walk in with Iva, they were so close and he was kissing her!

Kari: Shhh! You have to be strong, just let it all out.

Ren: I can't, it just hurts so much.

Kari: Ok take a deep breath, hold it, hold it, hold it, ok now release and wipe off your tears and walk over to the table and just confront them about everything ok?

Ren: Ok.

Ren was finally able to stop crying and she walked over to the table where they were flirting and sat down.

Ren: Wow, I didn't expect to see you guys here after you both totally screwed me over, that is, after you screwed each other.

Ren knew that her words were mean, but hey, they DID screw her over.

Iva: At least I'm getting screwed.

Ren: Heh, well I'd rather get 'screwed' with love and compassion, not with lust and plain horniness unlike you, I mean look at you, you're like a common street whore, barely worth one dollar.

Maro: Ren calm down.

Ren: Oh yeah that's right…I don't have any reason to be mad, all you guys did was have 'it' in my bed then come to my restaurant and act like nothing happened. Yeah I should be skipping along happily.

Maro: I know you are mad but trust me, the thing I had with Iva was just a one-night type of thing, it doesn't mean anything, I love you.

Ren: Oh my god, you don't honestly expect me to believe that?

Iva: Ren, stop being such a bitch ok? He's trying to explain things to you.

Ren: Shut up! You were my friend and you cheated on me with my husband. Even if HE wanted to cheat, you should've said no like a good friend. You know what, this is a waste of my time, you guys gotta leave, and Maro do you think you could come over to my house at oh 9:00 I guess I want you to talk to my lawyer, thanks. Bye-bye now!

Ren waved fakely at them till they were out of her sight. Then she let out a deep breath, even though she hated being angry, it was better than crying out her eyes, so she decided it was time to tell some of her friends so she got out the cell and invited Usagi, Neji and Shikamaru over to the restaurant.

xoxoxo

Usagi: I have big news!

Ren: So do I!

Shikamaru: I just woke up.

Ren: Ok so tell me your news first!

Usagi: So last night, it turns out that you were right Ren!

Ren: (Gasp) I'm almost never right…

Usagi: Yeah, he was so pissed he thought that I was cheating on him and then he started yelling at me and stuff and then he was all like not listening to word I said, then he ripped off my engagement ring and drove away angrily.

Ren: (Shock)

Usagi: I know, I mean why would I cheat?

Ren: No, not that. He ripped off your wedding ring? That's so wrong!

Neji: He physically yanked off your ring? That's not a real man. _Why would that loser act like that? Does he think that girls like Usagi are everywhere? It looks like I'm going to have to have a chat with him. _

Usagi: Speaking of rings, what happened to yours?  
Ren: Ok so remember how I told you about how suspicious Maro was being, well it turns out he was having an affair with Iva.

Usagi: Oh my god! Seriously! What a whore! Both of them!

Shikamaru: I guess you should've picked me Ren.

Ren: You. Shut up! And so yeah I totally destroyed my ring with the heel of my Manolo Blahnik shoes and I almost died it was so sad.

Usagi: What are you going to do about it now?

Ren: He's going to meet with my lawyer and me tomorrow. All I've got to say is that I'm not going to go for that 'spilt everything 50/50' shit, I'm going to take everything he has, and his cars, his house, his cold hard cash, everything.

Shikamaru: Isn't that a little harsh, not to mention troublesome.

Ren: Yes and no. It will be a lot of work, but we have cameras everywhere in our house so I'll have some footage of him kissing her or something, and I'm pretty sure the sheets could be evidence as well. Anyway, you should be mad as well, your girl cheated on you.

Shikamaru: So? I don't actually care about her; she's just arm candy so that I can look good.

Ren: Nice. You know what you guys? I'm going out to a club tonight, I'm going to get my hair done, bye a hot new dress go out and just have fun.

Usagi: Cool, I'll go too, it's not as if Kintaro's gonna give a shit. But damn I have to get back to work, so I can't go shopping with you.

Ren: That's ok, I can just make Shikamaru go with me.

Shikamaru: What? No way woman!

Ren: Uh yes way! I'm telling you to, so you have to go. Ha!

Shikamaru: Troublesome.

Ren: Come on Shikamaru, you're going to the mall with me.

Usagi: Ok have fun you guys, what about you Neji?

Neji: Don't worry, I'm just going to go discuss some business with someone…

Usagi: Ok cool. So see ya!

Ren: Bye.

So Usagi went back to work, Ren took the rest of the day off and dragged Shikamaru off to the mall. While Neji set off to take care of business. Neji knew that Kintaro where Kintaro worked so finding him was an easy task, but getting close enough to talk to him was not.

Neji: May I go talk to Kintaro?

Receptionist: Sorry, he's busy right now; please make an appointment in the future.

Neji: I don't have to make an appointment just to talk to someone.

Receptionist: Then just wait till he's done with his work.

Neji: And when will that be?

Receptionist: Two hours. You can leave if you want.

Neji: No. I can wait.

Meanwhile Ren was trying to find the perfect dress to wear out to the club. She went through racks and racks of clothes trying to find the perfect one.

Ren: How about this one?

Shikamaru: No.

Ren put down the blue dress and picked up a simple red one, she held it up for Shikamaru to see and he shook his head, she replaced it and then her eyes lit up, she had found the perfect dress, instead of holding it up for Shikamaru to approve she just ran into the dressing room to try it on, she went out a few minutes later and bought it.

Shikamaru: Let me see your dress?

Ren: Nope, it's a surprise.

Shikamaru: Troublesome.

So Ren then walked around a little longer and then she took Shikamaru back to her place for the customary "Throwing away of your exes things". Ren went through her closet and pulled article after article of clothing, not just the ones that were Maro's, but also the ones that Maro had bought for her.

Shikamaru: He sure has a lot of things.

Ren: I know. this is almost a thousand dollars worth of clothes.

Ren kept looking through her closet when suddenly an article of clothing stopped her. Her wedding dress. It was a white summer wedding dress, custom made my Ren's favorite designer. Ren looked at the dress for a while not sure whether she should keep it or throw it out. Shikamaru got up to see what Ren was staring at and his annoyed expression turned sympathetic. He put an arm around Ren's shoulders.

Shikamaru: You can keep that if you want.

Ren: I don't think I should, after all I'm not going to want to remember this wedding.

Shikamaru: Are you sure you're ok with throwing that out?

Ren: Yeah, I'm sure that I can find a deserving girl to give this to…though it makes me a little sad to throw it out. You know I was planning to give this to my future daughter when she got married?

Shikamaru: Really?

Ren: Yeah…well I guess I should just throw this out…

Shikamaru patted Ren lightly on the back and took away the dress. Shikamaru helped Ren dig through all the stuff when he she saw something interesting. It was a baseball cap that was obviously very old from the design of it, yet it was in good condition. He recognized it vaguely yet he couldn't quite place was it was. Ren looked over and noticed that cap; she immediately looked a little embarrassed.

Shikamaru: What's the deal with this cap?

Ren: Oh uh, well, uh…

Shikamaru: Yes?

Ren: It's a cap that you left behind, that I still happen to have…

Shikamaru: Oh. _She kept something like that this long? That must mean…_

Ren: Well I've had enough of this depressing business; let's go watch T.V. or something.

Meanwhile Neji was just about to leave Kintaro's workplace when suddenly Kintaro walked out chatting and smiling while talking on the phone. Neji walked over to him and stood in front of him.

Kintaro: (Over the cell phone) Hey babe, can you wait a sec? This jerk is standing in my way. (To Neji) What?

Neji: You're Kintaro right?

Kintaro: Yeah, why?

Neji: Well I've been hearing that you've been mistreating her lately…

Kintaro: Mistreating HER? Feh, she's been cheating on ME.

Neji: No she isn't.

Kintaro: How the hell would you know? You're the one that she cheated on me with aren't you? AREN'T YOU?

Neji: No.

Kintaro: Don't try to lie to me; you think you're such a big man, coming in here, throwing it in my face.

Neji: I just came here to tell you that you are an idiot for taking a girl like Usagi for granted, and that now that you're out of her life, don't be surprised if she decides to move on.

Kintaro: Look buddy, why are you wasting your time on her? She'll just cheat on you like she did to me.

Neji: I never said that I would be the one who she went out with, and she never cheated on you don't you get it?

Kintaro: Whatever, she's a fucking whore and I don't want to have to tell you that.

At this point Neji got super mad and smashed his fist into Kintaro's chin, and he could have swore that a tooth fell out. Kintaro clutched his bleeding face cursing and running away. Neji watched with a glint of satisfaction in his eyes as Kintaro ran away as fast as his legs would carry him. That's when Neji felt that it was best that he left. So he went outside with no idea that he had opened a personal Pandora's box. Meanwhile it was getting to about the time to head out for the club, Ren went into her bathroom and changed into the dress that she bought earlier while Shikamaru waited in her room. Ren stepped and Shikamaru's jaw fell open. Her dress was black with spaghetti straps, it hugged her body up until it reached her hips, and then it flared out and was loose and flowy, perfect for dancing. It was a lot more revealing then usual, and to be honest a little bit slutty, not prostitute-from-a-Las-Vegas-gas-station slutty, more like club-hopping party-girl-who-had-a-tad-too-much-to-drink-then-went-shopping type of slutty. But it did get the point across, it got the point across that she was looking for a fling to get back at Maro, and that she was single, well technically she was still married but whatever.

Shikamaru: (Babbles) W-wow.

Ren: You like it? Is it too over the top?

Shikamaru: N-no.

Ren: Seriously? Not skanky?

Shikamaru: Please woman, not at all.

Ren: Thanks. Are you ok? You look strange.

Shikamaru: Troublesome, I'm fine.

Ren: Ookay? It looks as if you've been hit by cupids arrow…haha (sarcastically) does seeing me in this dress make you fall in love again? Haha

Shikamaru: Woman you wish.

So Shikamaru and Ren shared a laugh then they hopped into Ren's Navigator and went to go pick up some of Ren's friends, so they went to pick up Usagi first, she was wearing an cute silver and gold dress, it was halter style, mostly gold but accented with silver. Then they went to pick up Neji, he seemed very relaxed and happy, which raised the eyebrows of especially Ren and Shikamaru, while Usagi simply enjoyed that he was happier. So they picked up some other friends and drove off to the best nightclub in town called Destiny. It was owned by one of the most stylish people Ren and Usagi had ever heard of and was really well designed. So all of them went into the club and walked up to the bar, Ren never actually ordered one thing in particular, she would usually order the special or whatever the bartender recommended, so the waiter set down a drink in front of Ren, it was blue and purple in color and was in an interesting glass, Ren took a sip and she liked it. Usagi wondered how much alcohol was in the drink for a while, and then she forgot about it and ordered a strawberry daiquiri. So the night went by, Usagi danced with her friends and chatted with Neji, Ren chatted with some cute guys she met and drank her drinks, Neji and Shikamaru hung around the corners and watched Ren and Usagi party with distaste. The night wore on and many of Ren's friends went home with guys they had met, Usagi was way tired and she was seen sleeping on Neji's shoulder, while Ren was way drunk.

Ren: (Drunken Slur) Shikamaru…you hic look hot right now, or maybe I'm just reeeally hammered.

Shikamaru: Maybe I should take you home…

Ren: Yeah…I'm so tired right now; I could go to sleep on this floor hehe.

Shikamaru frowned and mumbled his catchphrase before asking Neji if he could take the car to bring Ren home. Neji nodded so Shikamaru put an arm around Ren's waist and helped her over to the car. He helped her climb into the car and she belted her. He drove home carefully and when they got home, he opened the door carefully because he noticed that she was leaning against the door, despite his efforts she ended up falling out of the car right on top of him, her face was buried in his chest, and she looked up with her charming little drunk smile.

Ren: Hic Shikamaru, you smell nice…and get your grubby hands off my butt!

Shikamaru blushed and moved his hands higher up, he helped her into her house and into her bed, he noticed that her dress was extremely tight, so tight that it was digging into her skin.

Shikamaru: Ren, your dress is a little snug, are you sure that your ok with sleeping in it?

Ren: Huh? Well not really…I can't really breathe in it.

Shikamaru: Then just change out of it.

Ren: Nice try, I'm not going to change in front of you!

Shikamaru: Fine then wear the dress and suffocate while you sleep, troublesome.

Ren: Fine, fine, then don't look!

Shikamaru: Fine, it's not as if you have anything I want to see.

Ren: Fine.

Ren grabbed her pajamas and started changing while Shikamaru turned his back, Shikamaru turned his head slightly to get a peek, but it turns out that Ren was already done.

Ren: Trying to get a peek huh? You think I change that slowly? You, you—

At that point Ren collapsed sleeping onto her bed, Shikamaru rolled his eyes and arranged her so that she was inside her covers, he also reasoned that now that she didn't have another person living with her, it was best that he stayed with her for the night. So while Ren and Shikamaru were falling asleep, Neji was trying to get Usagi to wake up. But as well all know, it's extremely hard for Neji to make Usagi wake up so it was actually the owner of the nightclub that made Usagi wake up because it was closing time.

Usagi: Mm? What? Where am I?

Neji: Uh the club?

Usagi: Everyone's gone!

Neji: Yeah, Ren and Shikamaru took the car because Ren is really drunk, and the others left.

Usagi: So how are we getting home?

Neji: Uh a cab or we walk?

Usagi: Neji…

Usagi slapped Neji on the shoulder lightly and then started walking, she was really tired and all she wanted to do was go to bed. So they went outside and there were NO available taxis.

Usagi: Thanks a lot Neji, now we have to walk home in the middle of the night, and I'm freezing to death.

Neji: Sorry…I didn't want to wake you.

Usagi: Whatever, it's all right.

So they started walking, the trip was much worse for Usagi because she was wearing heels and a dress. They had a pretty long walk ahead of them and pretty soon they were out of the trendy part of Tokyo and were walking through the slums. Usagi hated walking through the ghetto, but Neji seemed unfazed by it. Suddenly some burly dirty dude with greasy hair stepped in front of Usagi obstructing her path.

**Dude:** Hey princess, what's a hottie like you doing here? And why haven't I ever noticed you before?

Usagi: Just get out of my way. Ok? Ok.

**Dude:** Hey now honey, watch your mouth.

Usagi: I don't have to listen to you. So move it.

**Dude:** Hey now, that's no way for a woman to talk to a man.

At that moment the dude grabbed Usagi's wrist and pulled her toward him, but all of a sudden he was on the ground in tears, it turns out that Neji had swiftly kicked him in the face, as Usagi watched the guy crying on the ground she couldn't help but feel sad for the poor guy.

Neji: (Sweat drop) I'm getting so tired of these sleezeballs hitting on everything in a skirt.

Usagi: Geez thanks Neji. (Hugs Neji)

Neji: (Blush) Heh it was nothing.

Usagi: Well yeah it probably was nothing for a strong guy like you (shock) _oops; I think there was alcohol in my drink. _

Neji: (Blushes even deeper) Thanks.

Usagi: Hehe yeah.

So Usagi and Neji were able to walk home without any further interruptions, that is until Usagi was walking and I guess it was from exhaustion and being slightly tipsy, Usagi kinda passed out onto Neji, not the kind where it's really obvious and she like cracked her head open on the ground it was more like she fell asleep into his arms. So Neji tried to wake her again, but she was sleeping too soundly so he carried her bridal style, not caring about all the strange looks that he was getting from people. Neji picked up his pace, eager to get her into her own bed, meanwhile getting fatigued himself. Finally after what seemed like forever, he finally saw the familiar look of her house, he got into her house and got her into her bed, tucking in the sheets expertly he collapsed in deep sleep shortly after. The next morning, Ren woke up next to Shikamaru, and she was hung over, and the previous night was a total blur, at first she thought that maybe she had done something wrong with Shikamaru, but she dismissed the idea, as bits and pieces of her memory came back, she looked at Shikamaru and wondered if he was really asleep so first she yelled for him to wake up, nothing. Then she pretended she was getting robbed, nothing. So then she yelled out "Hey Shikamaru I'm dancing around naked" and surprisingly he still didn't wake up. Ren was slightly annoyed at how soundly he slept. So she lay back down next to him and poked his cheek.

Ren: Shikamaru, you suck. Though you did take me home, that was cool. Why am I saying this while you're asleep again? Oh yeah, because I never really want you to hear me being all gushy…hmm, though sometimes I wish I could tell you something that's been on my mind for a long time…

Ren once again checked to see if he was asleep, he still was.

Ren: Wow you are a sound sleeper, I hate that in a person, though on you it's cute. Heh, actually man I love you. But whatever, cause I'm never going to say that to you again. Too bad Shikamaru.

Meanwhile Usagi woke up with a pretty clear memory, what she didn't remember was why Neji was collapsed by her bed. She decided not to wake him and got out of bed quietly as possible. She crept down to the kitchen and got started on breakfast, making the most delicious pancakes and breakfast foods that she had ever made. Then she cleaned the house making it totally clean for him. She didn't know what else to do until she figured it out, the best gift would be to devote her day to him. She called her assistant and told her that she'd be taking a day off. Then she changed and waited for Neji to wake up. After he did, she ate breakfast with him, then she took him out to the city to watch a play, then she took him out to eat lunch, before taking him down to the park where they taught the little kids how to play baseball. Their day was full of smiles and they took tons of pictures. Unfortunately Neji's day was about to be interrupted by something or shall I say someone really unpleasant.


	18. The Lawer Is More Powerful Than The Fist

**When Past Meets Present**

**Chapter 17:** The Lawyer Is More Powerful Than The Fist

**Disclaimer:** I Do Not Own Naruto

**A/N:** Ahem ok there is going to be a lot of legal mumbo jumbo in here which I know nothing about, and I mean _nothing_ I mean you could say that I'm legally retarded

Neji was helping a little boy with his pitch, showing him how to hold the baseball correctly and all that, when suddenly the little kid tugged on Neji's sleeve and pointed. Neji turned around and saw Kintaro, who was walking with a huge burly bodyguard and a man in a crisp expensive suit, who was probably a lawyer.

**Lawyer:** Sir, you are being sued in a court of law, on charges of assault and adultery. (Can you get sued for adultery? I don't know anything about law so bear with me)

**Neji:** I'm being sued?

**Lawyer:** Yes, I've received information that you punched Mr. Tsu in the chin, causing the loss of five permanent teeth, only after you committed adultery with Mrs. Tsu.

**Neji:** what?

**Lawyer:** We'll be seeing you in a court of law on the 18th Mr. Hyuuga.

Kintaro sneered snugly and walked off with his bodyguard and lawyer, and when he sneered Usagi noticed that he had gotten fake replacement teeth, because they were different colors from his real ones.

**Neji:** Idiot.

**Usagi:** What the hell? Kintaro sued you?

**Neji:** Yeah.

**Usagi:** You didn't even do anything though.

**Neji:** I did knock out some of his teeth one day. But I didn't have an affair with you.

**Usagi:** That's what he's suing you about? Assault and adultery? You'll need a good lawyer then.

**Neji:** I don't have the money for a lawyer.

**Usagi:** Yeah, but Ren and I do.

**Ren:** WHAT? Kintaro sued you? What a bitch!

**Shikamaru:** Troublesome man…

**Ren:** Any ideas for lawyers yet?

**Usagi:** Yeah, but they're all taken.

**Ren:** Hmm…

**Usagi:** Well?

**Ren:** You can try calling Kozue Kyoko.

**Usagi:** You mean the huge big shot lawyer that has billboards all over Tokyo?

**Ren:** Yeah her.

**Usagi:** Well we'll have to get a lot of dough to get her to help…

**Ren:** Well actually she does have a weakness that you can use to your advantage…

**Usagi:** And what is that?

**Ren:** She's getting married soon and she needs someone to cater her wedding, most importantly make her cake and desserts.

**Usagi:** And?

**Ren:** She loves chocolate, so maybe you can trade a chocolate wedding cake, and some truffles for her wedding along with me helping her cater the food, in exchange for her services.

**Usagi:** Hmm well it can't hurt to try right?

xoxoxo

**Kozue:** Wait, ask me again?

**Usagi:** Do you think that you can get on the case, if Dreams Chocolatiers and Cutting Edge Catering Company agree to help you with your wedding?

**Kozue:** Hmm, well it's a good effort, but I'll still need some cash funds.

**Usagi:** How much?

**Kozue:** Well I won't charge you full price of course, maybe I'll give you a 50 discount…

**Usagi:** _Only 50? _How about 65?

**Kozue:** Nope, 50 firm.

**Usagi:** 55?

**Kozue:** Sorry kitten, 50 take it or leave it.

**Usagi:** Then I'll take it.

**Kozue:** Ok, that'll be $75,000.

**Neji:** _S-seventy five thousand! That means on average her services go for about…$150,000!_

**Usagi:** Do I pay monthly or do you want it upfront?

**Kozue:** Your call.

**Usagi:** Can I pay it monthly then?

**Kozue:** If you want.

So Usagi handed Kozue the first payment and left.

**Neji:** Are you sure you can afford it?

**Usagi:** Since I'll be paying monthly I'll have to really work hard.

**Neji:** Forget it; let's just get an attorney or something.

**Usagi:** No, an attorney couldn't possibly beat Kintaro's lawyer, because I know that he paid top dollar for his lawyer, so we might as well do that same.

**Neji:** Why would you pay $75,000 for MY lawyer anyway?

**Usagi:** B-because, I don't want you to lose this case, you'd ruin your reputation and I don't want that happening to you.

**Neji:** Oh…

**Usagi:** And on top of that, I'd hate for you to lose to a guy like Kintaro.

**Neji:** Thanks; I'll repay you for that someday.

Meanwhile Shikamaru had been acting strangely since last night. He had come over to Ren's house because she was bored and wanted some company. But he seemed awkward today.

**Ren:** Shikamaru, are you ok?

**Shikamaru:** Yeah.

**Ren:** You sure?

**Shikamaru:** Yeah.

**Ren:** _Something's wrong…what if he heard me last night? _Uh what time did you wake up?

**Shikamaru:** Really late, taking care of a troublesome woman like you wore me out.

**Ren:** Nice.

So neither of them said anything else and it was a long awkward silence…Ren looked around the room, avoiding looking at Shikamaru and he did the same. Ren almost shouted for joy when her cell phone rang.

**Ren:** Hello?

**Usagi:** Hey, I'm heading back home ok?

**Ren:** Ok, did you get her?

**Usagi:** Yeah, but I have to pay seventy-five grand for it.

**Ren:** Damn, oh well I'll help you out if you need it…

**Usagi:** Nah, I don't need it.

**Ren:** Ok so bye.

**Usagi:** Bye.

Ren was disappointed that the conversation as so short, because now she had to continue sitting in silence.

**Ren:** So Shikamaru, do you want to go to the case with me?

**Shikamaru:** Fine.

**Ren:** You don't have to go if you don't want to…

**Shikamaru:** Do you want me to go?

**Ren:** I wouldn't mind.

**Shikamaru:** Then I'll go.

**Ren:** Ok cool…_ugh! So awkward!_

**Shikamaru:** _Troublesome…I wonder if she misread what I did for her last night, she said that she barely knew how she got home. But what if she knows I'm falling back in love with her…_

**Ren:** Uh, what do you want to do?

**Shikamaru:** I don't know, anything.

**Ren:** Well do you want to…?

**Shikamaru:** Want to what? Make out?

**Ren:** Oh my gosh, that's so old fashioned. (Sarcastically) Yeah let's go to a drive thru movie and make out while watching The Omen.

**Shikamaru:** Ha.

**Ren:** Heh.

(Awkward Silence)

Almost as if it was a gift from God, Usagi and Neji walked in. They both sat down on the couch and silently fumed.

**Ren:** Uh oh, was Kozue a bitch?

**Usagi:** Not really, we just found out that the court date was TOMORROW! Fucking Kintaro.

**Ren:** Oh my god, he did that so you wouldn't have time to prepare?

**Usagi:** Probably.

**Ren:** Geez.

**Usagi:** I know! Damn, well I might as well go to bed.

**Ren:** Ok same here.

So they all went home and went to bed preparing for the next day. They all woke up and went to the courthouse where Kintaro was already waiting, the judge sat down and all the legal stuff. Anyway Kintaro was called to the stand by Kozue.

**Kozue:** Kintaro…you accuse my client of adultery am I correct?

**Kintaro:** Yes.

**Kozue:** Yes, and did you have any definite evidence of this?

**Kintaro**: No, but—

**Kozue:** So you accused him without having any witness testimony or physical evidence?

**Kintaro:** No, I do have a witness.

**Kozue:** Oh really? You do? Who.

**Kintaro**: Kaede Chiba.

**Kozue:** Really? Then defense rests, and I call Kaede Chiba to the stand.

**Kozue:** Kaede, you say that you saw with your own eyes Mr. Hyuuga and Mrs. Tsu committing adultery?

**Kaede:** Yes, I saw them out together and getting very cozy…

**Kozue:** Define "cozy".

**Kaede:** Well they were keeping strong eye contact and sitting close together.

**Kozue:** Eye contact and close sitting arrangements does not an affair make.

**Kaede:** Well…maybe not, but she doesn't really love Kintaro!

**Kozue:** Explain.

**Kaede:** She doesn't love him; she's in love with that Hyuuga guy.

**Kozue:** This isn't a matter of love she didn't commit adultery.

**Kaede:** She committed emotional adultery.

**Kozue:** Mrs. Chiba, we are talking about physically committing adultery!

**Kaede:** Young woman, don't talk to me like that!

**Kozue:** Whatever, defense rests.

Kintaro's lawyer was watching the whole thing amusedly his name was Akio Kuo. He stood up and looked at Usagi with disgust.

**Akio:** I call Kintaro Tsu to the stand.

**Akio:** Kintaro, please explain the nature of your encounter with Hyuuga Neji.

Kintaro: One day I was getting off from work, and suddenly Mr. Hyuuga walked up and started lecturing me about my relationship with Mrs. Tsu. I argued back calmly and suddenly he slammed his fist into my chin knocking out five of my teeth.

**Akio:** I see. Did he seem at all apologetic?

Kintaro: No, he seemed satisfied and didn't try to help me at all.

**Akio:** I see. The next person I will call up to the stand will be, Neji Hyuuga.

**Akio:** Neji, you have known Usagi for a long time am I correct?

**Neji:** Yes.

**Akio:** And please tell everyone what your relations with her were, not only at this time but back then as well.

**Neji:** I dated her in high school, but now we are just close friends.

**Akio:** Yes, and do you "love" Usagi?

**Neji:** …

**Akio:** You are under oath, now please answer.

**Neji:** …yes.

**Courtroom:** (Gasp)

**Ren:** (Squishes Shikamaru) OH MY GOD!

**Shikamaru:** Can't…breathe…

**Akio:** So you admit that you love Mrs. Tsu. I repeat MRS. Tsu.

**Neji:** Yes.

**Akio:** Now I will call my final witness to the stand. Usagi Tsu, please approach the stand.

**Akio:** So Usagi, have you ever committed adultery?

**Usagi:** No.

**Akio:** Right, Usagi, do you love Kintaro?

**Usagi:** Right now? No.

Kintaro: (Clenches Fists)

**Akio:** Uhuh, so do you instead love someone else…such as Hyuuga Neji?

Usagi only hesitated for a split second before replying

**Usagi:** Yes.

**Ren:** Oh no! Oh no!

**Shikamaru:** What!

**Ren:** She's going to lose everything she has, if she separates from Kintaro, she'll lose the house, the cars, everything!

**Shikamaru:** Oh my.

**Akio:** I rest.

So Usagi stepped off the stand and went back to her seat next to Ren.

**Usagi:** Ren stop reacting so much.

**Ren:** Ok I'll stop.

(Silence)

**Usagi:** Seriously Ren! I can feel you reacting!

**Ren:** Sorry, but now you'll lose everything.

**Usagi:** I know.

**Ren:** Ok.

So the judge deliberated for a while then he came back with his answer.

**Judge:** I find defendant Neji Hyuuga to be…guilty, on the charge of assault. I also find him to be…not guilty, on the charge of adultery, so therefore I sentence him to 8 months of community service.

**Usagi:** Hey Neji…

**Neji:** Yeah.

**Usagi:** I can't believe she still gave you community service…

**Ren:** Well it's better than jail…

**Usagi:** Good job at making things better.

**Ren:** (Shrugs) Eh, I tried. But seriously dude, like you need to find somewhere to stay, I mean I doubt that Kintaro is going to let you come back after…you know…

**Neji:** Usagi can stay with me…

**Ren:** Really?

**Neji:** Yeah…_any girl who would sacrifice her luxurious lifestyle to be with me can stay with me anytime…_

**Usagi:** Aw! Neji! That's SOOOO SUH-WEET! (Me: She's imitating Ren)

Usagi hugged Neji cutely in a chibi-ish way and Neji actually laughed and kissed Usagi on the forehead.

**Ren:** AW! SO KUH-YOOT! Shikamaru would it kill you to treat me like that? Lol. So you two kids go play, but don't have too much fun, I'm going to go meet up with my lawyer. Shikamaru wanna come along?

**Shikamaru:** Fine.

(Awkward Silence)

**Usagi:** You know that every time there's an awkward silence God kills a kitty.

**Ren:** Lol, hear that Shikamaru? You're killing kitties, and I'm an accomplice…(Fake Gasp)

**Shikamaru:** (Grunt)

**Ren:** Whatever, Shikamaru just go with me to my lawyer's office, my HOT MALE lawyer.

**Shikamaru:** A "hot male lawyer" wow, my masculinity is so threatened (Sarcasm)

**Usagi:** Um ok you guys go play too…

Usagi and Neji walked away wondering what was up with Ren and Shikamaru. Ren was wondering the same thing.

**Ren:** What's up with you?

**Shikamaru:** Nothing…

**Ren:** Yeah right.

**Shikamaru:** Seriously.

**Ren:** Fine.

**Shikamaru:** _Damn, is she mad that I still have feelings for her or something? _

**Ren:** _What the hell, maybe he's mad that I break his heart then start to have feelings for him again…damn it must seem like I'm toying with him or something…_

So they went silently to the office of Ren's lawyer and hundreds of kitties probably died along the way, so Ren was let into her lawyer's office. And he was indeed a "hot male lawyer". His name was Daisuke Akita. And man oh man he was fine, he had black hair that slightly covered his eyes, a perfect white smile, clear sparkling forest green eyes, with a athletic body. He smiled at Ren and shook her hand politely.

**Daisuke:** So Ren, I understand that you are in need of a divorce lawyer?

**Ren:** Yes.

**Daisuke:** I'm just wondering…what would make a guy want to spoil a marriage with a woman like you?

**Ren:** Haha, well actually he cheated on me.

**Daisuke:** I see, so before marrying did you sign a pre-nup?

**Ren:** No.

**Daisuke:** I see, so pretty much you'll end up getting half.

**Ren:** Not if you're as good a lawyer as people say…

**Daisuke:** Haha, so how much DO you want?

**Ren:** Everything, but that's not realistic is it?

**Daisuke:** Not very. But I can ensure custody of your house and your cars, and I could probably get you a nice settlement as well. But this isn't going to come cheap…

**Ren:** Oh boy, how much is this going to cost me?

**Daisuke:** Oh about $3,000 and dinner with me tonight…

**Ren:** Thanks, but I think we should keep out relationship business only.

**Daisuke:** That's ok, I'll still let you have your discount, even without the dinner

So Ren and Daisuke talked a while longer, then it was time to go.

**Shikamaru:** Why didn't you accept the date? You were totally digging him.

**Ren:** I was only digging his looks, and besides he's my divorce lawyer, going out with him would just be plain wrong. Besides I already like someone else…

**Shikamaru:** A crush eh? I've got one too…

**Ren:** Oh really? Haha.

So Ren and Shikamaru loosened up a little on their walk home so by the time they arrived home things between them were just like before. The same could be said for Neji and Usagi now that they were going to be living together things were just as they were before, Usagi moved her few stuff in, and then settled in, she sat down next to Neji on the couch. He put his arm around her and things were just like back in the olden days, Neji leaned in close and gave Usagi a tidy, but nice kiss on the lips. Usagi was about to give Neji a kiss back on the cheek when suddenly she felt her cell phone vibrating; she picked it up and found out that it was Ren.

**Ren:** Hey, do Neji and you wanna go out to dinner with Shikamaru and me?

**Usagi:** Sorry but we aren't exactly in the mood, so can we get a rain check?

**Ren:** Can WE get a rain check? You guys are on a WE basis now?

**Usagi:** Yes we are.

**Ren:** Fine, then me and Shikamaru are going to have to go out to eat alone like losers.

**Usagi:** Aw, I feel so sorry for you guys, you get to go on a romantic dinner all alone.

**Ren:**…

**Usagi:** (Smirk)

**Ren:** Shut up.

**Usagi:** Suit yourself.

Ren hung up the phone and yelled for Shikamaru. They went into Ren's favorite restaurant, and got a table and ordered.

**Shikamaru:** Troublesome, so Neji and Usagi aren't going to come at all?

**Ren:** Nope, they are officially a couple.

**Shikamaru:** Just like the good old days.

**Ren:** Yeah, except you and me aren't dating haha.

**Shikamaru:** Yeah.

(Awkward Silence)

**Ren:** Shikamaru, about this crush…could you tell me who it is?

**Shikamaru:** No.

**Ren:** You suck then.

**Shikamaru:** I know, but you aren't spilling your guts about who YOUR crush is.

**Ren:** Fine, how about we say it at the same time?

**Shikamaru:** Troublesome, but how?

**Ren:** We can write it down on out napkins then quickly trade napkins.

**Shikamaru:** Fine.

So they both wrote something down on their napkins then quickly traded. Both of them opened their napkins carefully and both of them were shocked by the single word that was written on the napkins, on the napkin was written the word YOU. Ren looked up at Shikamaru shyly, and he cutely avoided her stare. Ren put her napkin down and smiled at Shikamaru and he smirked back.

**Ren:** So now what?

**Shikamaru:** I don't know but I'm done eating.

**Ren:** So am I, so do you want to go back to your place?

**Ren:** And do what?

**Shikamaru:** Play video games?


	19. Finale

**When Past Meets Present**

**Disclaimer:** I Do Not Own Naruto

**Chapter 18:** Finale

**A/N:** Ok another chapter, I think that it's almost time to wrap up this story, so this might be the last chapter, read it all the way through to find out, because at this point I don't know, but I will at the end.

Ren woke up on the floor, despite the fact that the hard ground gave her a stiff back, she smiled as she saw Shikamaru on the floor next to her, with the game controller still in his hand. Ren smiled and got up off the ground and went to take a shower, she was in the middle of her shower, and she heard the sounds of Shikamaru doing his morning stuff, she finished showering and reached for her clothes, but her hands only clasped air, her eyes widened as she realized she had forgotten her clothes, and to make it worse she couldn't run out with a towel on, not with Shikamaru and his little pervy eyes. Ren cracked the door open and called for Shikamaru.

**Ren:** Shikamaru…?

**Shikamaru:** Yeah, what's wrong?

**Ren:** I uh forgot my clothes…

**Shikamaru:** (Smirk) Then go without.

**Ren:** Shikamaru…I'm serious! Now can you go get my clothes?

**Shikamaru:** I would except I don't know where you put them.

**Ren:** Oh uh. Then give me some of yours!

Shikamaru walked away and returned holding a t-shirt and some boxers, he handed it to Ren through the crack in the door and waited while she changed.

**Ren:** Ah, finally I'm clothed.

**Shikamaru:** (Smirk)

**Ren:** Yes I know I look ridiculous in your clothes.

**Shikamaru:** It's not that, but remember the first time you had to wear my clothes?

**Ren:** Oh yeah, that was a fun day. Well I'm off to go change into my real clothes…

Shikamaru caught Ren by the waist and pulled her back.

**Shikamaru:** No need to change, I like you in my clothes (smirk)

**Ren:** Fine I'll wear them, but only because it's you.

So Ren laughed and got started on breakfast. Meanwhile across town Usagi was also waking up, unlike Ren she had gotten used to wearing Neji's clothes seeing as how her clothes were pretty much forgotten back at the house, Usagi didn't mind wearing Neji's clothes because she didn't even really go out that much anymore, but she knew that eventually she'd need to go outside and for that she needed more than just two outfits, after all the only clothes she had at this point was the clothes that she had worn the day at the court, and some odd pieces of clothing that she had forgotten at Neji's house. Usagi gently shook Neji awake.

**Usagi:** Neji?

**Neji:** Mm? Yeah?

**Usagi:** Uh, you wouldn't happen to have any extra money on you, I uh need new clothes…

**Neji:** Couldn't you just wear Ren's clothes?

**Usagi:** Not really, I'd feel bad borrowing her clothes seeing as how she pays a fortune for them, and plus they would never fit me.

**Neji:** Mm, ok. Wait here.

Neji got off the bed and went into the bathroom for a few minutes when he came back out he was holding a roll of cash. He pressed it into Usagi's hand and climbed back into bed. Usagi undid the roll and saw that it was almost a thousand dollars!

**Usagi:** Neji! Where did you get so much money?

**Neji:** I've been saving it for a long time, by doing odd jobs for people around town.

**Usagi:** Neji…here take it back, I can always just withdraw from my account.

**Neji:** No, you need that money, just take this.

**Usagi:** But—

**Neji:** Shh, just take it, after all you want to look good for me right? (Smirk)

**Usagi:** Ok…

Usagi gave Neji a quick little peck on the lips and went to get ready for her shopping trip. So across town Ren was trying to prepare breakfast for Shikamaru and herself. But Shikamaru kept on sneaking behind her and poking her sides, breathing down the back of her neck or simply doing things that disoriented her and made her flustered.

**Ren:** Shikamaru, stop! Or you and I are going to starve this morning!

**Shikamaru:** (Smirk) Heh, sorry are you distracted by my actions?

**Ren:** Obviously…I keep on feeling like I'm forgetting something…(Thinks)

Ren thought for a while when suddenly a light bulb lit up in her brain.

**Ren:** Today is the court date! I totally spaced on that!

Ren left the breakfast uncooked and went to change for the courthouse; Shikamaru frowned and went to change as well. Ren finished in record time, and still managed to look sharp. Not exactly trendy but sharp, she was in a plain white blouse, with a plain black skirt with black pumps and her hair in a bun. Shikamaru frowned when he saw her.

**Ren:** What?

**Shikamaru:** That's a terrible outfit.

**Ren:** Well what do you expect? I only got a few minutes to get changed, I didn't have time to do anything with my hair or accessorize so whatever, it's not as if I'm going to be doing anything fancy today.

**Shikamaru:** But don't you want to make Maro jealous?

**Ren:** Of course, but the only thing I need to make him jealous is you!

**Shikamaru:** Uh thanks?

**Ren:** You're welcome.

So Ren hopped into her car while trying to call Usagi at the same time. Usagi said that she was almost done with her shopping and that she and Neji would be there in about 15 minutes. So Ren arrived at the courthouse and took her place next to her lawyer. Pretty soon Maro showed up with HIS lawyer, and Ren wasn't surprised at all at who he picked. His lawyer was tall with long legs; she had platinum blonde hair, red lipstick and a good figure. Ren wasn't surprised at all. Ren's lawyer leaned over and whispered "we can take him down easy, where's his mistress?" Ren whispered back "I have no idea, I guess he dumped her or maybe he thinks that she'd be jealous of his hot lawyer" Ren shrugged and they went through the formal court business, the rising for the judge and all that crap. (A while later) Daisuke had called up Maro to the stand. Daisuke had just asked him if he had ever had romantic relations with Iva. Maro claimed that he didn't even KNOW a woman named Iva, much less dated her. That's when mascara streaked, messy Iva smashed into the courtroom. She pointed at Maro with a wild look in her eyes and charged for him, all the while yelling an intricate string of insults. She then began to strangle him in an angry blur, Ren was shocked, she had no idea what was going on.

**Iva:** Maro you—you BASTARD! I can't believe you'd cheat on me with that skank of a lawyer!

**Maro:** Baby I thought you knew? You were just a fling sorry hun.

Sure Maro was brave now, but that was only because security guards were holding Iva back. The judge looked thoroughly shocked and he turned back to Daisuke. Daisuke shook his head saying that there was no need for him to question Maro. Anyway the business went without further interruption and it was the time when the judge was to announce his decision, he had decided that Ren would get custody of the estate, and her assets would be safe, also that she would be getting a substantial settlement from Maro due to his acts of adultery. Ren jumped into the air and she and Daisuke shared a dramatic high five, Ren hugged Usagi, squished the air out of Shikamaru's lungs, cheered into Neji's ears and waved the official papers in Maro's face. In a matter of seconds after her crazy behavior Ren calmed down and walked back over to where Usagi, Neji, and Shikamaru were chatting.

**Ren:** You guys wanna head home with us?

**Neji:** Right now? Can we get a rain check on that?

**Ren:** Again? C'mon…

**Usagi:** Oh ok… Where are we going?

**Ren:** It's a secret…

**Usagi:** Even from me?

**Ren:** Well I guess I can tell you… but no one else.

Ren whispered something in Usagi's ear, Usagi's eyes lit up, while Shikamaru and Neji scowled. So Ren motioned for them to get into her car and she handed Shikamaru and Neji both a blindfold.

**Neji:** What's this for?

**Usagi:** It's to make your surprise extra special.

So Usagi drove the guys over to their surprise, when they arrived Usagi and Ren helped them out and guided them around, Usagi was purposely steering Neji into walls and poles, while Usagi was walking as fast as she could pulling a flailing Shikamaru behind her.

They stopped and pulled off the blindfolds. Neji and Shikamaru were silent as they took in their surroundings; they were in Ren and Usagi's high school.

**Neji:** Ah THS, nothing has changed.

**Shikamaru:** Aren't there going to be students or teachers that stay after?

**Usagi:** Nope, the location of THS got moved to a larger facility, this place was closed down four years ago.

**Ren:** Yup, but I like it like this, untouched by the stupid yuppie teens of today.

**Usagi:** Ren, YOU were a stupid yuppie teen of your time.

**Ren:** I know, but today teens are so much more yuppie.

**Usagi:** Yeah, I swear some of them went into my store and were so spoiled about it.

Ren laughed and started to walk around the lunch area, she stopped and motioned for Shikamaru to walk over.

**Ren:** Hey Shikamaru…remember this place? It's where I kissed you for the first time…

**Shikamaru:** (Smirk) Hmm, what's say you refresh my memory…

Meanwhile Neji and Usagi went off to explore the school, they both opened the door to a classroom, and to their delights they were in the poetry classroom. They had both had great memories in this room just seeing it brought back tons of memories, Usagi walked over to her seat and sat down reminiscing Neji sat down next to her and did the same. That's when Usagi's cell rang and it was Ren saying that she and Shikamaru were going to head home, Usagi said ok and hung up. She also got up and motioned for Neji to explore the campus further with her. Their explorations lead them to the double doors of the gym Usagi pushed open the doors and saw that the decorations for the last prom were still up.

**Neji:** Hmm prom decorations?

**Usagi:** Yup.

**Neji:** How was your senor prom?

**Usagi:** It was ok.

**Neji:** Just ok?

**Usagi:** Yeah, I didn't have a date.

**Neji:** No way! You didn't get asked?

**Usagi:** No I did, but I said no and went with my girlfriends instead. What about you?

**Neji:** No prom for me.

**Usagi:** A ladies man like you? Haha.

**Neji:** I just didn't want to go with any of the girls I knew.

**Usagi:** Oh so you didn't really have a prom either?

**Neji:** Nope.

**Usagi:** Hmm, you know that you're never really too old for a slow dance…

**Neji:** Hmm…

Neji went over to the DJ station and turned on the music suddenly the gym was filled with the loud beats of a certain song, _I like big butts and I cannot lie, you other brothers can deny when a girl walks in with a—_well you know the rest. Neji looks thoroughly shocked while Usagi was doubled over with laugher; Neji manipulated a few things and was able to change the song to a sultry slow jam. After doing this Neji found that he was frozen with anxiety, he saw Usagi waiting on the dance floor and he panicked. Neji went onto the dance floor and he tried to think of ways to ask Usagi without sounding like a blubbering idiot. He rehearsed it in his head once over before asking her, confidant that he would sound suave and relaxed…no luck.

**Neji:** U-Usagi…u-um…uh…

Poor Neji, he had totally forgotten what he was going to say…so he decided that he'd better hurry up and just use his actions instead, all the while hoping that Usagi didn't think him an awkward geek, but it was the nervous quality that kept Usagi entertained, she thought it was adorable how awkward Neji was, it was a refreshing change from his usually unbearable intelligence. Neji held out his hand and motioned to the dance floor. Usagi took his hand elegantly and followed him onto the dance floor; meanwhile Neji was worrying that his hands were sweaty. So they started to slow dance, Usagi was a pro at slow dancing while Neji was far from it. You know how you can tell if a guy is inexperienced at dancing if he steps on your feet? Well Neji was VERY inexperienced, instead of just stepping on her toes he practically kicked her in the shins and tripped her, not on purpose of course.

**Usagi:** Ouch…

**Neji:** Sorry…

**Usagi:** It's ok. You don't dance much do you?

**Neji:** Do I look like the dancing type?

**Usagi:** Haha, so you expect me to believe that you don't ever just like dance around in your bedroom when you're totally alone?

**Neji:** (Sarcastically) Oh yeah Usagi, sometimes I'll turn on some trance music and then I'll close the door and I'll make my own nighttime rave.

**Usagi:** So that's what those weird crashing and stomping noises were…

**Neji:** Haha.

**Usagi:** See? Now that you're relaxed you dance great.

But Usagi accidentally jinxed it and Neji started to stumble, his legs got tangled with Usagi's and they both came crashing down onto the floor of the gym. They both moaned in pain before sitting upright. Neji rubbed a bump that was forming on his forehead and Usagi massaged her sore back. Usagi looked over at Neji and the quail egg that was forming on his forehead. Usagi looked at it for a while before kissing it.

**Usagi:** (Wink) a kiss to make it better.

**Neji:** (Smirk) Well my _lips_ are feeling a little bit sore as well…

**Usagi:** Oh then I can fix that.

Usagi and Neji playfully kissed before getting up continuing to dance. Meanwhile Ren was standing in front of a trendy boutique with Shikamaru.

**Shikamaru:** Tell me again why we're here?

**Ren:** Because I need to take care of some business.

Ren tapped her foot absently before waving at an approaching figure; it was a girl with wavy snow colored hair down to her waist, Dior sunglasses, and a black t-shirt with cargo pants.

**Ren:** Puffi! How are yah?

**Shikamaru:** Puffi?

**Ren:** Shikamaru shut your face. (Sticks Out Tongue)

**Shikamaru:** (Silence)

**Puffi:** That's my nickname; my real name is Kakuna Riganshi! And I'm here to help Ren with something!

**Ren:** You know it. Here are their addresses.

**Shikamaru:** Wait, what's going on?

**Puffi:** I'm an assassin! I'm going to get Maro and Kintaro tonight!

**Shikamaru:** …What? That's not possible, you're like 7 years old!

**Puffi:** Shut your face! I'm eleven!

**Shikamaru:** And Ren hired you as an assassin? Feh.

**Ren:** Shikamaru! Shut up! She's an elite assassin, she's better than you! (Sticks out tongue)

**Puffi:** Aww, nah I'm not that good.

**Ren:** (Hugs Puffi) Ahh! You're so humble, and adorable!

**Shikamaru:** (Pulsing Vein) Can we just get this over with?

**Ren:** Fine, here you go Puffi! Good luck and be safe!

Ren handed Puffi a care package of gourmet candy, Puffi smiled and waved goodbye cutely to Ren, and poked Shikamaru in the forehead quickly before setting off.

**Shikamaru:** Hmm, that girl makes me nervous…

**Ren:** That's only because you know she's stronger than you.

**Shikamaru:** Nuh uh.

**Ren:** Yuh uh. Anyway even if she does worry you, she's invited to the party tonight.

**Shikamaru:** Since when are we having a party?

**Ren:** Since I thought of it just now.

**Shikamaru:** (Sweat drop) …(Forced Voice) If…that's what you want.

**Ren:** Ahh, Shikamaru, I love you for tolerating my randomness.

Ren hugged Shikamaru around his neck and planted a kiss on his cheek.

**Shikamaru:** I love you too, but do you love me enough to cancel the party? It's so troublesome.

**Ren:** Hmm, but don't you want to go party?

**Shikamaru:** Not really.

**Ren:** Aww, then fine, we can throw a party another day, for today let's—

**Shikamaru:** Hey, wanna go to radio shack and look at some games?

**Ren:** Boy you read my mind.

Ren and Shikamaru joined hands and walked in the direction of the radio shack. Meanwhile Usagi and Neji were still at the THS, they were sitting on the ground and leaning against the wall of the gym just relaxing.

**Usagi:** Neji, thanks for tonight.

**Neji:** It was nothing.

Usagi leaned forward and kissed Neji tenderly on the lips it was a perfect moment that Usagi would remember forever, it wasn't how she imagined that she'd fine true love, she didn't imagine that she'd be in a gymnasium at a deserted high school, and she certainly didn't believe that she'd be with a guy like Neji, but it was at that moment she knew that she was complete and that she no longer had to look for "The One" because he was sitting right next to her. She knew that she had something to do.

**Usagi:** Neji will you marry me?

**Neji:** Wait, you're asking ME? Well actually I was hoping it would be the other way around.

As he said this Neji pulled out a ring box, he knelt in front of Usagi and opened it, and lo and behold it was a sparkling diamond much better than the one that Kintaro had given her.

**Neji:** So Usagi will you marry me?

**Usagi:** Duh! Haha.

Usagi jumped up and embraced Neji causing them both to fall laughing onto the floor. Meanwhile in radio shack Ren and Shikamaru were in heaven they were surrounded by video games, Ren walked up and down the aisles reading the titles when she stopped, she saw that they finally got the new Mario game. Shikamaru stopped next to her and they both just stared at the game, it was so beautiful it almost glowed in front of their eyes. And there right in the middle of the store they kissed, they didn't care that the gamers in the store were staring creepily, they didn't care that it would be captured on camera, they didn't care that the manager was threatening to throw them out of the store, they only cared that they were in love and that they no longer had to struggle through life alone.

**A/N:** I know it's a terrible ending but it's really hard to end this, hmm I feel like I'm leaving some unanswered questions oh well. I know it's super clichéd but I'm just grasping at straws to finish up so I can start fresh with something else, but I dunno I might do a concluding CONCLUDING chapter if this one leaves to much unanswered, but I don't think it did that much. Anyway this is the end you guys. Hope you enjoyed the ride.


End file.
